


Zombies

by I_AM_CHEESE



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Hidan is a big weeb, M/M, Tobi is a twin, Zombie Apocalypse, obito is the other one but he is irrelevant, they are all idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_AM_CHEESE/pseuds/I_AM_CHEESE
Summary: Zombie apocalypse.
Relationships: Deidara & Sasori (Naruto), Deidara/Sasori (Naruto), Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the other chapters will be longer

/2 years ago/ 

Hidan sat against the wall, mad as always. How dare these people lock him up for insanity? He clearly was immortal- he had been shot in the head twice. But no- they lock him up in a mental institution for the rest of his long life. Assholes. Hidan hated the place with all being. He wanted to kill everyone there- why wouldn't he want to kill them all? They locked him up for no reason. He didn't even do a thing to be here. 

He watched the other patients. They clearly deserved to be here more than him. His least favorite... that bitch Karin. What the fuck was wrong with her? She was fucking crazy. He scoffed as the red head walked around, sweating. She probably just sucked off a guard. 

But then... she had a seizure. Hidan found it kinda funny but he can't laugh or they would double his time. He didn't want too either. Her mouth started to foam as doctors rushed towards her, and then even more started to spaz out. Hidan raised a brow, but jumped to his feet. Perfect opportunity for his escape plan. He rushed over to his room and everyone was far to occupied with the thousands of patients going berserk to even notice him slip by. He grabbed his bag and started his walk to the kitchen- he might as well take some food for the long trip back to humanity. 

As he packed a few months worth of food (for him anyway he didn't eat much) he started to wonder why no one had caught him yet. But he didn't care much. Shoving the last bit of food in, he rushed out of the kitchen and walked back to the main room. One quick glance was all he needed to know... he was safe escaping. Thousands of patients running around and eating doctors. They even ate one another. 

Hidan looked at the guard who was all bloodied up and took his stuff. He needed this stuff, all the man had was a knife and a taser but that was enough, a wallet and phone as well. Taking the items Hidan prayed up to his god and made a sprint towards a window. Thankfully the things behind him didn't pay him much mind, and he slammed through the glass. This wasn't a good idea- the creatures could get out but the government would handle it. 

Hidan took one last glance back and started his getaway. This was starting to be.. too easy. He happened to be in the middle of buttfuck no where but thankfully he now had a phone with service and most likely... maps. He ran east for a while before finally pulling out the device. He was currently in Iowa home to the biggest mental institution, Suna. Named after some city in Nevada. He was going to the capital... Des Moines.

"Let's pray I'm dreaming. "

/present/

It's been 2 years huh Hidan? It took him a few months to see what was happening. It was a virus that all mentally ill people got, turning them into corpses who wish to feed on the living. Zombies. He hadn't seen another human in years and... we really wanted too. He was currently in some long abandoned motel room and running low on food. He would have to scavenge again. 

"Jashin... " Hidan muttered out, holding the necklace close to his face. Finishing his prayer he looked down at the floor next to the bed, holding all funny weapons. He had a katana (he found it next to some eaten guy), a gun (a police officer), the taser, a few knives and his favorite... his fist. Well it was on his body but he loved to punch zombies. They couldn't do much, being scratched or bitten did nothing to him. Well being scratched had him sick for a few days so he figured that was what turned normal mortal beings. 

Hidan got up and pulled off his shirt. He was gonna go to sleep. Not like he had much else to do at 12:38 pm. Clocks still worked. Power was still working if the government was up to it. In fact, from what he has learned the past few years they're categories, clans, and all kinds of stuff. 

Government Was the highest class, preserved for the smart and beautiful. It was filled with smart and beautiful for even stronger children, who would be humanity's next fighting chances against the flesh eating corpses. Government also had the military men and woman with families, and just everyone important before the whole breakout. Then there was clans. Bloodlines that where beginning to die out triumph now. Bloodlines like the Hyuuga and the Uzumaki worked best with the world like this. 

And then there was the clans, where you would live, work and scavenge for. It was more like a community. The biggest of them all was Konoha, a place filled with loyalist, work, food and opportunities. Hidan had read all of this in a book, not having much else he read the damn thing. Repeatedly. He knew it like the back of his hand. 

He really wanted to see another human, because... it was getting lonely. He also wanted to have sex really bad. His hands didn't hit the same anymore. He throw his shirt to the side and took off his belt and chains, starting to take off his jeans that needed to be washed, along with his other pairs. This was his last pair, he would do laundry tomorrow. Doing the finally step, underwear off, he jumped back into the queen bed and crawled under the covers. 

Maybe things would be different tomorrow.

/the next day./ 

Waking up that morning he walked into his bathroom and stared into the mirror. He looked pretty clean, and sexy. Just as always. He has been alone for quite some time, he really just wanted to see another person. If the mentally ill turned, would he turn if he want crazy? Jashin wouldn't let him. He wanted to see another human for other reasons as well... let's say his hands just didn't hit the same anymore. 

He shook his head and looked at the toilet, and did his business. Bonuses of sleeping naked: he didn't have to pull down his pants to pee. After finishing his business he reached over to the water bottle he used for the purposes of brushing his teeth, something he took seriously.. because if he finally found a person, he wanted to look nice. Not like he would today, today he had to responsibility's. Ugh. 

Finishing his morning routine he walked into the room to look for clothes that already weren't dirty.  
Now Hidan did respect the government for one reason: they did still care for the citizens not under their wing. Every few days they would restore power, which meant showers, phone service and just about everything you could do with power. But that day was not one of those days, so Hidan would have to walk out to the river close by the motel in the middle of nowhere, that was his home. And not anyone else's. His. 

And only his.

He even spray painted the sign outside. Finding clean jeans and a shirt, he prayed for an underwear. He didn't want to wear jeans without boxers. He was already cringing at the thought. Finding one he jumped for joy and shoved the clothes on and collected the bin filled with the dirty clothes. Walking out, he only had a knife because.. zombies weren't common in areas like these. You would see them once in a blue moon because one; only the mentally ill would turn, 2. Because you needed to be scratched to turn, unless your Hidan... he doesn't turn. At all. And 3. Zombies usually filled areas that were more populated before it all happened like cities. 

The middle of nowhere, no one would be there when it all went down and zombies stuck to where they turned. They had less brains than Hidan. Well Hidan did read a lot more than he used to, granted he mostly read mangas he stole, but he would read. A lot. Picking up basket he ran down the stairs of the two story motel and turned to look at the fence he made to protect himself, he has been at this motel for maybe 6 months and he didn't plan on leaving for awhile. Maybe if he met another person, preferably a man then he would take his leave, but the chances of that were low. 

It took him about ten minutes to get to the lake behind the motel, and he he started to wash the clothes with the soap he found in those motel rooms. It was pretty convenient. It was like people who owned this place didn't even check the place, they just left as soon as they found out what had happened. He couldn't complain, they left him good.  
It usually took a few hours for Landry to be finished... 

It's why he hated doing it so much. 

/two hours later./

"Finally! " Hidan gasped as he finally washed the last article of clothing, and he fell back into the over grown grass. He stared up into the sky and looked around at the forest above him. Grabbing his necklace he held it to his mouth to pray, it was comforting to know his god would always listen. Putting the wet shirt back into the basket, he picked it up, it being ten times heavier than it previously was, and walked it back over to the motel so he could air dry it there. 

It took him another ten minutes to get back with the laundry, and he hung it all up on the guard rails of the motel. He pulled the chair from his room, and sat outside to make sure nothing would fall. Grabbing a manga from his room at the same time, a Jojo manga. Part 5 to be exact, the best part. He would repeatedly read that part. 

Maybe until something interesting happened, but for now... his life free, was boring. A routine. Not even zombies would show up. Opening up the manga, he began his reread....

/Kakuzu/ 

Tying his hair back into a bun, kakuzu reached over and grabbed his black mask putting it over his mouth and nose. He looked over at his shoes and put them on so he could continue on his way. Tying up the boots he got up to his feet and started to brush his teeth... he didn't lose all humanity. Adjusting the parts of his hair that didn't get into the bangs because they were to short, he stepped out the door with his backpack, gun, and made sure he had his car keys before stepping out from the small cave thing he found that night, sleeping in the car didn't sit right with him. Ever. 

Unlocking the black pickup truck he jumped in and started the car. He didn't know where he was going, but he was going. He only stayed alive for the heck of it, he just wanted to see how everything would play out. Money no longer had reason, so he was done with that dream. What would a 35 year old man do during a zombie apocalypse, he had just finished college to be a doctor a few years ago, and now he's left with some virus the mentally ill got that fucked him over. He barely made it out that hospital alive. 

Well... now he was here. In the middle of Iowa, with no clue where the place he wanted to go was. He received an email on the day the government returned power and it caught his interest, a clan. It was an old friend of his, he was the leader. He just had to find it. He knew it was somewhere in Illinois, and they would await his arrival. That was two months ago, and now he's in (not exactly in, but around the area) Ottumwa, close to the border of Illinois. He was 12 hours away. He found a motel on the last power day just off the highway, 34. He would stop there to check for supplies and be back on his way to the group that his hold friend was making, he heard there was already a few members.

Looking around the forest as he drove back towards the highway, it was empty. Only the occasional animal that would run by. He looked at his phone, maybe he could play music? Well... he needed service for that. Fuck. He hated the quiet rides, he wanted at least something to entertain him. Whatever. Being alone is what he deserved. 

It would take him 2 hours to get to that motel, if he wasn't mistaken. Maybe more with complications. A few zombies was more than enough to ruin his vibe. He looked into the matter of zombies so many times and he could never find a reason how or why it had happened. He spent a while trying to find a cure, he couldn't. Kakuzu was unable to find a way how, and he graduated top of his class. The highway looked as it always did, abandon cars and the occasional zombie that traveled from a nearby town. They never really had much going on in the head. Brain dead creatures. He pitted them. If you put them infront of their mother or lover they wouldn't know.. they would only have one though. 

Eat.

They lost all intellect as transformation begins, like the brain fries up and becomes something new. He had looked into for a long time on how and why, not much into a cure. He found it fascinating. And he wondered about their live spans. Would they walk the earths forever or would they eventually just die off? Would they become so unstable the flesh just falls off the bone leaving a sack of flesh. He wondered this all the time. And he wouldn't get his answer till he lived a full life time, which he wasn't sure would happen. He didn't know how his body worked, having a birth defect that would double his life span. Giving him an extra life essentially. Born with an extra heart.

Doctors never really knew what was up with him. Doing all types of experiments and never found an answer. He had to much time to his own thoughts. 

Looking at the car radio he pressed a button and checked to see if anything would broadcast. He wanted to hear something other than his inner voice. It wasn't that he had a problem with being alone, he had a problem with complete silence. Where only his inner voice would and could talk. Freely. Remind of all his sins. Not hearing anything but static, he kept it on. Just a little noise would do. That was fine. Leaning back he sighed, a long car ride to this motel, and an even longer one to his actual destination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet, and a new adventure awaits them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hidans weeb levels show immensely.

/Hidan/

Waking up that morning he did the same old thing, and he got dressed and walked out to look over his home. He did need to scavenge soon huh... he would need to in the next few days. He just hated walking up too Ottumwa. It was quite annoying. Staying up in city was more convenient, but being at this motel was safer. Hidan wasn't as dumb as everyone makes the silver haired individual to be, he had a plan to survive as long as he needed too. Nothing would change that factor. The one thing that he wasn't pleased about stepping out his door was a car, and a person scavenging around. He rushed back into the room and grabbed his gun, which he didn't have amo in or for, but he just needed to scare the person. 

He jumped the bar and landed on his feet, and the person turned to look at him. Holding out his gun, "Who are you? Why are you here? " Hidan asked and the man lifted a brow and raised his hands up. 

"You don't have amo do you? "

What? How did he know that. "Just answer the question! " the guy laughed at Hidan, and smirked. 

"Kakuzu, that's who I am. " 

Well at least the guy was gonna cooperate. "Why are you here? " Hidan needed to know, the guy looked like he had skill. Major skill. If he could tell Hidans gun was empty, that had to mean something. 

"This place was on the map, so I thought I'd look around. " 

The guy was honest, good partner in crime. But how would Hidan get him to team up? In all honestly, Hidan was just tired of being alone. And the guy looked pretty set for himself. "Okay... " 

The guy reached into his satchel and pulled out a gun, that Hidan knew wasn't empty. But he wasn't scared. "What are you gonna do with-OUCH! " and the guy shot him right in the chest. Crouching over, Hidan held his chest, and reached into the small hole to grab the bullet. 

Reaching the bullet that didn't travel far, his body didn't let bullets travel too far. He tossed it to the side and the guy stared, not in horror either. He just stared. "How the hell did you survive a bullet to the chest? " 

"I'm immortal. "

The guy looked at Hidan, straight in the eyes and Hidan looked back. Now that Hidan was looking, the guy was hot. "How the fuck are you immortal? "

"My god gifted me with immortality. " 

"Alright then, case of the crazy. How are you not a zombie. " the question wasn't to be answered and the guy looked away, Hidan wanted to punch him. But didn't? Was that okay? He would throw hands any day but... why just now. 

"I'm not crazy asshole! It's true! You just shot me and I'm still standing, look it's even healed by now! " Kakuzu looked back and Hidan and eyes widened when he looked at the wound. This guy seemed like a good partner... no Kakuzu. Maybe. No.

"Okay. Maybe I'm going crazy. " Kakuzu took a final glance around and decided that he would be going. "Nice to meet you, I'm gonna take my leave. " 

"Wait no. We could have a partnership or something- being alone sucks! " 

Kakuzu wasn't looking forward to the question. He hadn't been in a partner ship for a long time, could it benefit him? "What benefit would you even bring? "

"I'm immortal. "

He had a point and it infuriated Kakuzu beyond belief. And the guy had a pleasant face, he had seen some ugly peoples throughout his life, it was a pretty nice change. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and the guy smirked. "That a yes? " 

"...I have no other choice. "

Hidan was jumping for joy in his head, he couldn't be alone anymore! He could have company. It felt far to easy for him, just like when he escaped the mental institution all those years ago. "Are you just gonna stand there... didn't catch your name? "

"Hidan. "

"Are you just gonna stand there, Hidan? " 

The way his name rolled off Kakuzus tongue made him feel some sort of way. "No, no... but where are you planning on going? " Hidan didn't want to leave this place so soon, but a partnership was far more important than a cozy home. It gave him stability and safety. He considered these options last night when he couldn't seem to fall asleep. 

"Illinois. " 

The guy had a plan. He would trust him, and leave behind his motel. "Alright, help me would ya? " The guy rolled his eyes and jogged up to Hidan who was on his way to his room, that he would indeed miss. The comfy bed hit different... the guy did have a pickup truck... maybe the mattress could... 'I'm so stupid..' he thought to himself and turned the knob of his door and began to pick up his clean clothes, supplies and whatever else he had and into his duffle bag. And his regular backpack, which he carries more important things. 

The guy looked at Hidans bedsheets and redundantly folded them, he was gonna bring them... He was smart. He liked the guy already. He really needed to refer to him as Kakuzu- less that or the guy. Hidan looked around the room, knowing he had about everything packed, he was only missing his toothbrush. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed it, walking out to join Kakuzu. He had his manga and everything... he wouldn't ever leave that. 

"You pack like a girl. 

"What! Asshole. I do not. "

"You do. "

"Fuck you! I'm not fighting you. "

The guy snorted and looked away, opening the backseat door and tossing the blanket in, Hidan placing his stuff around where he placed the blanket. "May I ask why you are going to Illinois? "

"Old friend. "

"Ah. "

They silenced up at a loud noise was heard from nearby, it was a scream of sort. "You got most supplies available here? "

"Yeah. " the two shared a nod and quickly hopped into Kakuzus car to drive away, engaging with that would only bring trouble, it was common sense. Hidans immortality would only last so long, and he knew that. He read somewhere that he could die of two things, malnutrition and old age. It was either or, and he didn't have much he could complain for. 

A long healthy life where he couldn't die from stupid complications. Unless he ran out of food. 

Then he would die. 

The drove in silence for awhile till Hidan got bored of it, "How about a little introduction eh? " Kakuzu glanced over at him and rolled his eyes.

"Go on. "

"Well... I'm uh.. what month is it? " 

"It's October. "

"Oh, so I'm 27, Anyway I'm Hidan Yugura I'm 27 years old... I was born on April 2. I love Jojo. I love anime- yeah. "

"Of course you would like anime. " 

"Is that a bad thing? I'll throw hands rn if you insult my husband-ahem. "

"Husband? What you got a crush on one of them? "

"Yes. Bruno Bucciarati!”

"Ha! " 

"Your turn. "

"Oh. I'm Kakuzu Takia I'm 36. That's it. " 

"Oh. Lame. Sooo why do you want to meet up with an old friend? "

"Because, they are starting a clan, and I want in. "

"Ahhhh, sounds promising huh? "

"They didn't add any details I just have nothing else for stability. " the guy was pretty smart. He had a plan just like Hidan, get a group or partner. Hidan liked the guy. 

"Ahh, so would I join with ya or you gonna kick me to the curb? " 

"Depends. "

"Oh? "

"Oh. "

Hidan kept quiet for a bit to Kakuzus delight, 'I mean, the small talk was better than silence' he thought to himself, and Hidan pulled out a device from his pocket. "How would you use that? " 

"Music. " 

"You still need service no? "

"No. You got an aux? " 

Kakuzu looked around and knew he didn't, "The car has Bluetooth. " Hidan nodded and started to do something with the phone, probably connect to the cars Bluetooth. A ding played through the car a few seconds later, meaning that Hidan connected and was ready to play his music that Kakuzu prayed to-he's atheist- hmmm prayed to... that he wished wasn't bad. 

A small tune started to play and a smile grew on Hidans face as the chorus grew closer, Kakuzu glanced away from the road briefly to see what song it was from the small screen... "Lover is a day? " 

"Shhhh it's so good. " Kakuzu let a chuckle escape his mouth. He didn't know why but he liked the kid. Hidan. That was is name. The chorus started and Kakuzu felt himself glancing at Hidan who was horribly singing along. What was wrong with him? He couldn't grow an attachment to this kid no matter what... but he always found himself growing soft spots. 

"As long you keep me from going crazy. Keep me from going crazyyy. " Hidan sang and Kakuzu thought it was similar to this situation. He only agreed because he didn't want to go crazy, he'd been alone for a few months. 

Hidan was still singing the occasional lines, mostly starring out the window, "Will you love this part of me? My lover is the day I can't forget. " What was happening to him? Developing a soft spot already? Time had barely passed! There's no way. The song had lasted... 4 minutes now. It seemed to long no? 

He wanted to hear what else this kid had on his playlist, that didn't seem to need service like he thought. He'd ask eventually. He was still spacing out even with the extra voice. A new song started with a 123 and the chorus instantly started.... interesting taste the kid had, and he loved to sing along horribly. "I don't wanna go to school tomorrow I can't study thing about YoUuUuuU! " 

The song was over very shortly after it started and Kakuzu stopped paying attention, leaving his attention to the road. He saw two bitters on the highway, but he just hit him with his car, which always made Hidan laugh. The kid was sadistic. He's say there was about 10 more hours to the trip, and Hidan had been staring at him for the past 30 minutes.

"Something on my face? "

"Yeah actually, what are those scars? " Hidan pointed and Kakuzu sighed. 

"Scars. "

"Yeah but from what? " 

This kid sure had a lot of questions huh? 

"None of your business. "

"Stupid boomer. "

"I'm a millennial. "

"So am I? "

"You are so stupid. "

Hidan was quiet for a second, "Okay! Maybe- have you watched anime? "

"Unfortunately. "

"Did you like it? " 

"Unfortunately. "

"Great! " We went back to his phone and started to tap around, and a beat started to play, Kakuzu needed to look, "Departure-""Daichi wo fumishimete kimi wa mezameteiku tenshi no hohoemi de tsuredashiteeeee! " And the kid speaker Japanese? What the fuck? 

A few more words passed, "YOU CAN SMILEEE AGAIINN! " this kid had some lungs. "You can fly awayyyy! " Hidan looked pretty happy singing these lyrics, and... wow. 

It sounded familiar.... "Hunterxhunter? "

Hidan looked astonished. "What! How did you-huh? Tell me how! Are you a weeb? Oh my god-Who has watched Hunter hunter? Oh my god-wow-oh my- wow! " he looked so happy, and Kakuzu did not. 

Not wanting to really answer, "Sure. "

"Holy fuck! Have you watched Jojo? " 

Unfortunately... he has seen some. "I believe so. "

Kakuzu couldn't believe he remembered a good portion of these anime titles. But... "Oh my fucking god, we are best friends. " 

Hidan looked so happy, just like someone Kakuzu knew when she would speak of anime. "Jojo is my favorite. " 

"Oh? " His- the person he knew favorite was Hunterxhunter. 

"Demon slayer too- God I just love anime. I was sooo mad when they locked me up-... when this thing started and I couldn't watch anymore! " Hidans face was bright red, as he let those words slip out. 'Darn! I wanted to keep that to myself. '

"Locked up? You've been in jail? "

"Mental institution- I'm not crazy. They just locked me up cause they shot me and it didn't kill me. " 

"Ah. " Kakuzu didn't question it anymore, and Hidan was grateful. Someone understanding. "Next power day, We are watching some anime. "

"I can't argue can I? "

"No. "

The music switched back to English music after a few more songs, and Kakuzu didn't particularly care about it, as the person he used to know would play them. Repeatedly. He hasn't thought about her in so long.... he always pushed away the thoughts. 

A few more hours passed and Hidan was snuggled under the blanket reading some book... a manga he believed. 'I have such good memory. ' Kakuzu thought to himself. He was guessing that Hidan... was this weeb thing he was talking about. 

"How do you have so much anime stuff? "

Hidan looked at him and blushed. "Hehe... I robbed a weeb shop the second I got back to civilization. My duffle bag is full of anime stuff, that I felt useful. Like these manga, and my Bruno figure, and pillow case- uhhhh... got some other stuff like clothes too. " 

"Weeb. "

His daughter-... she would call him that when he sang along to a certain theme. He said daughter? He didn't like to thing about it... Hidan was bringing back repressed memories. Was that good or bad? He couldn't decide. 

"Hmm- one to talk huh? " That was how he would respond.... who was this kid? A mind reader. 

"I guess so. " 

Hidan smiled and went back to his manga, and Kakuzu just stared ahead, Hidans practically endless playlist playing songs from long before he was born to his childhood. He had taste in music huh? And then there was funky songs Hidan would get embarrassed of, he remembered Dame tu cosita being one of them, and he quickly skipped the song. Hidan was a different breed. 

He looked at the time, it was 6:39 pm. He would drive for another few hours before stopping. He had enough gas, since he found some at the motel he found Hidan. Well... more than some. He found enough to fill two gas tanks. Hidan clearly was stupid, that he didn't check those areas. Or maybe he did he just didn't see a use for them. 

Hidan sighed loudly, and closed the thick ass book that was a Jojo manga, and it seemed like Hidan had finished it. "My 9th reread, is done. " he announced, stretching his back and cracking his fingers. "Sooo how much longer huh? "

"6. " 

"Hours?"

"Yes."

"That's a long time. " Kakuzu felt like punching the kid, obviously hours. He was stupid, Hidan. "Tell me about this friend you have? "

"He's forming a group, and it's quite promising. "

"What kind of person is he? "

"Well, he was quiet compared to the other two. "

"Alright. How many other members? "

"8."

"Okay... what's their goal? "

"I'm not sure, they didn't say. "

"Do you know who the members are? "

"No. Only Nagato and Konan. Not sure what happened to Yahiko... "

"Alright, so tell me, how will they react to me? "

"I'm not sure, we'll find out when we get there. " 

"Okay. " Hidan reached back into his bag to put the manga away, and returned to his seat and adjusted the blanket, even though Kakuzu always kept the ac either low or off. He didn't like to waste precious gas. 

"Can I sleep? "

Kakuzu wanted to say no, but "Yes. " his soft spot was already being dug out. With that Hidan smiled and let out a yawn as he leaned back and went to sleep. It had only just turned 7 when Hidan went to sleep, and by the time it was 10 Kakuzu decided to call it a night. Parking in the forest, he grabbed the blanket from his bag and against his will, went to sleep in the car. Sleeping in the car wasn't ideal, but... there was no nearby caverns or such, so this would do. And he couldn't bring himself to wake Hidan up. Rolling down the windows a bit, he turned off the car and tried to let sleep take over. It took awhile, but he dreamed with the fishes very soon. 

~~~

Hidan woke up in the morning to soft snoring and he grinned, blackmail. Getting up he unlocked the door and stretched outside, doing some exercises as well. Satisfied, he started to brush his teeth, now that he actually had a partner, he would need to keep up this routine. By the time he finished, Kakuzu joined him outside the car, his hair no longer in the bun, but free. It was so long. And smooth and shinny looking. 

"Wow. " 

That was all Hidan could get out. "What? " Kakuzu muffled out, as the toothbrush in his mouth limited what he could say. Hidan pointed his his hair, and Kakuzu rolled his eyes. Finishing his brushing, he spit out the toothpaste and started to scrub his tongue and officially finished, taking in water to rinse it out. It seems they both kept their brushing habits. 

"Yeah it's long, what about it? "

"When was the last time you cut it? "

"10 years ago. " 

The hair went down his back, and stopping around the middle. It was quite pretty. Hidan wanted to touch it. "That's a long time. You were... 26. " 

"Wow, you can do math. "

"I speak three different languages! I'm not that stupid! " 

"Oh yeah? Which ones? " 

"English, German, and Japanese. "

"I speak three. "

"What? You too? Damn! "

"si, idiota blanco. " 

"Rude. "

"Sí, pero no lo sabes, puedo decir lo que quiera. " 

"Zwei können bei diesem Spiel spielen, Arschloch! " 

Kakuzu laughed and tied his hair back with the hair tie. He would do a regular ponytail today, his bangs still hanging out. Well... he let his daughter give him bangs three years ago, he kinda lied to Hidan... he keeps thinking of her huh? 

He looked at Hidan to see him butt naked, and he looked at Kakuzu. "I'm changing why are you looking? " Kakuzu rolled his eyes and looked away, and followed Hidans lead and changed his outfit. He didn't have many jeans left, he would need a wash soon. 

"Yesterday was the first time in a year I slept with clothes on. " 

"That's disgusting Hidan. "

"No, it's comfortable. Try it some time? "

"I'm good. "

In fresh clothing, he looked at where Hidan was standing at the man was clearly ready, a my hero shirt on him. The kid really robbed a weeb shop didn't he? "Nice shirt. " 

"I could say the same, nice tats. "

"Yeah, got em in jail. "

"Wait really?! "

"No. "

Kakuzu looked at his mask he took off some time yesterday, and left it off. He would put it back on when they arrived at their destination, which was soon. Ready to go, Kakuzu took a stretch and went back in the car, Hidan jogging behind him. Back in, Hidan took a look at himself in the cars mirror. "My hairs grown long. " 

"That isn't long. "

"To me it is. " 

"You want to cut it? " 

"No. "

"Idiot. "

"I'll curse you out in Japanese. " 

"I'll curse you out in Haitian. "

"Orokana Supein no meinu, baka umashikaumashika. " Hidan stuck his tongue out at the end, and Kakuzu smirked as he started the car.

"estipid mele mèrdik, absoli bitch manman bourik." 

"Ugh. One upping me. " 

"I'm impressed on how you managed to learn so many. "

"My grandma made me learn German, and I didn't feel like reading subtitles so I just learned the whole language. You? "

"Mom and dad. " 

"Ah. Which one is Spanish? "

"My mom. "

"Nice. So you can say the n word? "

"Yes. What the fuck kind of question Hidan? " before they knew it they were back on the highway, and Hidan was snorting out a laugh. He found that very funny apparently. 

"Well you could give me a n word pass-""You have the mind of a 13 year old. " 

"Haha! I'm just playing with ya! " 

"So your family, they are German? "

"Yeah, well except my dad, he left though, heard he was from California. I think he died. "

"Oh, damn. Sorry for you loss. "

"Nah, I didn't give two shits. " Hidan was back on Bluetooth and Tyler the creator was blasting through the car. He was surprised he even remembered this guy, he was probably under government huh? 

Hidan was horribly singing along, and Kakuzus paid him no mind. He was used to it. That was sad, it had only been one day and he was already used to his shenanigans. If he did the math correctly, they were four hours away from Illinois. And 30 minutes from the meeting point. 

He checked last night before he went to bed, and there was a meetup point waiting in his inbox, no idea how, but it was there. They must have been clever. And he would meet them soon, as soon as four to five hours. 

Why this group made him so dedicated, he didn’t know. Something drew him towards it, like an aroma of sweetness. But, a new start awaited him, and maybe Hidan if he followed Kakuzu. A part of him hoped Hidan would join him, something he wouldn’t ever admit. 

He was excited, for the first time in a long time. 

Nothing could ruin his mood, not even A zombie leaping from a tree and landing on his car. Not Hidan pissing his pants, nothing. 

nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo akatsuki check

The car ride was relatively silent for awhile, Hidan starring out the window as they neared the state of Illinois. He's been here once as a child, when his uncle died. He was the only one who didn't cry. Not a single tear slipping out his eye, and he didn't expect tears to come out either. 

"How far are we? " Hidan broke the silence between them, the song playing was Me, Myself and I. 

"Three hours or so. " 

"I'm bored. "

"Okay. What do you want me to do about it? " 

"Get there faster. "

"Ugh. " Kakuzu groaned, and Hidan grinned. He liked annoying Kakuzu, it was quite pleasing. "If you say so. " Kakuzu speed up the empty highway, and Hidan laughed manically. The kid was crazy. 

How was he not a zombie? 

Not that he could complain. 

"That's what I'm talking about! " 

"Shut up, I was joking about going that speed. "

"Lame. "

They fell into silence again, and Hidan groaned. What was there to do honestly? Nothing much. Read manga? Eh. Hidan sighed and shuffled in his seat, now positioned in a way he would be looking at Kakuzu. 

"I'm gonna bother you. "

"Hidan-""You can't change my mind. Sooo you had a wifey? " 

"No. "

"Are you gayyyyyy? "

Hidan grinned at the silence, he was thinking about an answer. "I am bisexual. " This guy even knew the terminology for being old. 

"So we're in the same boat eh? " 

"It appears so. My turn, ever had a significant other?"

"Haha! No! They all thought I was annoying, and I only ever wanted to fuck. You? "

"Yes. "

"Oh wow! "

"She was unpleasant. " 

"How so? "

"She acted crazy, and I think she was. She's probably a zombie. One little mistake and she would turn into a demon and yell and scream. " 

"Never stick your dick in crazy. "

"I'll never stick my dick in you then. "

"Wow! Kakuzu! Didn't think you had that in you. " Hidan laughed, "And just so you know, I'm not crazy. " the last part Hidan whispered in the direction of Kakuzu and he shook his head. 

"You are so dumb... how did you get music without service? " 

"I spent six hours hacking into Spotify to get premium for free, only to see that... Spotify would give it to you for free nowadays. " 

"Hacking? How much random skills do you have? "

"Only hacking- oh I play guitar. And the drums. "

Hidan reminded Kakuzu so much of her, his daughter. It was weird, he never met anyone like that. So like her. He was so funky. "Of course you do."

"I miss my guitar though. You got one? "

"No. "

"Ughhh, a ukulele? "

"Hidan I don't have any instruments. "

"Hehe.... "

"How do you act like such a 13 year old but be 27. "

"I'm still the same guy I was when I was 23. " 

"That was 4 years ago. " 

"Yeah. They locked me up when I was 23. And then two years ago this whole thing broke out so. "

"So you really weren't crazy and they locked you up?"

"Yeah! It infuriated me beyond belief, I was soooo mad. " Kakuzu felt bad for him. 

"You poor thing. " 

"Oh shut up, no need for sarcasm. " Hidan looked down at his phone and typed a few a things, a new anime intro playing. This kid was a huge weeb... damn. 

"How much longer? " Hidan rolled his head back on the seat, humming to the song gently. 

"Hidan, stop asking every five minutes. "

"No. "

Hidan went quiet again, and changed the song back to an English one, September. Kakuzu hadn't heard that song in years. Wow. This car ride would be over soon. 

He hoped the next long car ride went better. 

~~~

"I'm hungry, I haven't eaten in two days. " 

"Hidan What- how? " 

"I don't eat too much, but you got any I'm starving. "

"In the back, I got stuff. Get me something. " 

He hadn't even realized he was hungry till Hidan mentioned it. Hidan climbed into the back and looking for the bag, and found it picking up two things and bringing them to the front. "Canned goods... delicious! " Hidan said sarcasm lacing his voice. 

"Well that's all I got. "

"I can deal with it. " Hidan popped open both cans of ravioli, and handed one to Kakuzu with the fork already in it. 

Leaving one hand on the wheel Kakuzu ate the food slowly. "Water? " 

"In the same bag. "

~~~

"Hidan. We are two minutes away. Get ready. " Hidan smiled brightly at the words, and Kakuzu put the mask over his face... Hidan thankfully didn't question it. Hidan looked at himself in the mirror, making sure he looked okay and shoved the manga back into his bag. 

"Finally! " he exclaimed and Kakuzu looked at him and rolled his eyes. 

"I've been on this trip longer than you. "

"Whatever 20 hours in a car isn't ideal. "

"I guess you are right. "

The two fell silent again as they got closer to the location, that looked like a motel; similar to the one Hidan used to stay in. It was much smaller. And more guarded up. Everything about it just looked... better. Kakuzu parked the car a minute from the motel and motioned Hidan to get out. Hidan nodded and they both got out to walk towards the area, locking the car and hiding all their stuff in the process, Hidans knife in his back pocket and Kakuzus gun in the holder. 

The two got to the gate and it opened slowly, and they slipped inside. Arriving inside the fenced in area, a group of 7 sat around in a circle. "You said there was 8? " Hidan whispered, and Kakuzu shushed him. 

"Kakuzu, is that you my old friend? " Nagato asked, getting up to look at him better. 

"Nagato? " Kakuzu asked and Hidan awkwardly looked down at the ground as the two old friends reunited. 

"Who's this? "

"Hidan. " Kakuzu said, motioning towards Hidan who looked up and waved. 

"Nice shirt loser! " Hidans head snapped up at the voice of a blonde haired teen. 

"Who are you calling loser? " 

"You. "

"Deidara don't start trouble. " Another man said, a very pale and weird looking dude. 

"Fuck off. " This Deidara scoffed and looked away... well clearly he was a teenager. 

"Ahem, Hidan I'm sorry for his behavior. We've been having a bad time, a bit of controversy through the group. " Nagato glanced back at them, and Deidara pretended he was being good. 

"It's fine. " 'Why did Kakuzu answer for me' Hidan looked at Kakuzu, who had a stupid mask on. He liked him better without the thing on. Those green eyes looked so good though.... wow. 

"Hidan go introduce yourself. " Hidan scoffed but walked over to the group. They all looked unique. None were ugly either- never mind. 

"I'm Hidan. "

"So? " 

"Look blondie, lets put our differences aside. " 

"No, you look fucking stupid. "

What the fuck was up with this kid? 

"Did someone shit on your bed or something? "

"Yeah actually- This stupid asshole Tobi did! He's so fucking stupid he's 33 years old but acts like a fucking man child. " 

"Loser. "

Deidara looked at him, and then laughed. "Deidara why do you do this everytime a new member shows up?" A black haired man asked, a dog on his lap. A big ass dog too. What the fuck? How'd they feed that thing? 

"Itachi, I've gotta do what I gotta do to see if they are worthy. "

"You really don't-""Yes I do. "

"You act like such a child. " a redhead one said, and Deidara scoffed. 

"You look like a child-""Shut the fuck up dumb bitch." 

These kids were feisty. Hidan liked em. "Sasori~Kun such foul language? " That's the one he didn't like, he was fucking weird looking. 

"What's your deal? Why do you look like that? " Hidan asked, completely accidentally. This Sasori held in a laugh and Deidara let it all out. 

"Excuse me? " 

"You have a weird accent too. "

"What-""Oh my god. No one has ever talked to Orochimaru like that. " Some masked kid yelled, and Hidan raised a brow. 

"That's Tobi. He's actually fucking stupid. " Deidara explained, and Hidan nodded, still looking at the man fumbling to get a response out. Without anything to say he reached into his hostel and pulled out a gun, shooting Hidan square in the chest. 

Hidan laughed as the man stared in shock as he wasn't affected, and some stared in disbelief and Deidara was asking all sorts of questions. Reaching into the bullet hole, he pulled out the bullet that still didn't go very deep. They never did. 

"Pussy. " Hidan stuck out his tongue and Orochimaru got called over by the so called leader, Nagato. He liked the group. The seemed fun. 

"How did you survive that? " Sasori asked, poking at the bullet hole that was already starting to close. 

"I'm immortal. "

"Sounds fresh. "

"That was the most normal reaction you okay kid? "

"I'm not a kid I'm 17 years old. " He declared, and Deidara scoffed. 

"Not with that height your not. "

"Tobi-""No! " Deidara put his hands over Sasoris mouth before the rest of the sentence could be heard, and Sasori laughed.

"You two are dumb. "

"Life of the group yeah? " 

"Might take that spot. "

"A horde is gonna hear you guys. " A guy walked by, a big hunk of a man with a Mohawk. 

"Kisame, Samehada won't get off. " Hidan remembered his name being Itachi complained and the guy Kisame chuckled softly. 

"You two are definitely fucking. " The two sent Hidan a glare, Itachis eyes turning a red color... wait a second- "An Uchiha! Wow! That's so cool! " 

"Ugh, they totally aren't. " Deidara scoffed and Sasori laughed. 

"You're just mad Sasuke wouldn't blow you haha- Ow! " Sasori pushed him back and the two had a back and forth until Nagato stepped back with Kakuzu and Orochimaru. 

"Behave. " Sasori and Deidara instantly straightened up, they clearly were the youngest. Hidan just followed their lead, and looked at the leader of their group. "Well, lets introduce our newest and last members, Hidan and Kakuzu. Tomorrow you will get a stamp of your affiliation, and then we, the akatsuki will finally be ready for our mission. " 

"Wait what's the mission? " 

"Oh... finding a certain man and getting revenge. "

"And the recovering our old friend. " A blue haired woman added, and the blue was starting to fade and her natural hair was starting to grow in. Wow. 

"Yes. "

"Alright. " 

"Oh! Right... introductions, Zetsu start. "

"I'm Zetsu. That's it. " Hidan looked at a kid who had a Melanie Martinez hair cut, and was white as fuck. He was fucking around with some plants, and he looked pretty occupied. 

"I'm Tobi! Hiyaaaa! " A kid with an orange mask exclaimed, and he was clearly stupid as Deidara had said. He had some green scarf on as well... hmmm. 

"I'm Itachi Uchiha. " The black haired one said, and the dog was off him and he was up. He was quite skinny. Long legs. Wow, that Kisame guy sure had a treat. 

"I'm Kisame, Now Nagato me and Itachi were to head out today right? " 

"Yes, come back before nightfall. " 

"Alright, it was nice meeting you Kakuzu and Hidan. Samehada! " the dog ran up behind them as they exited the gates. 

"I'm deidara, and this short little loser here is Sasori."

"Deidara we are the same height""No. I am an inch taller. "

"If you keep sucking your own dick you are gonna get it. "

"Boys. Stop. I'm Konan, pleasure too meet you. " She had manners unlike some of the others. 

"Hello. " Hidan waved and she smiled, and Kakuzu ran a finger through his hair. 

"Hidan, lets bring in the car and our stuff. "

Hidan nodded and jogged over your Kakuzu as he walked towards the gate to get the pickup truck. Hidan jumped in the car when he got there, and packed up everything neatly, or as neatly as he could. They pulled back into the 'base' and parked in a spot a little off from the middle area. There was two other cars, and a one floored series of rooms. 

Hidan looked around more, and there was spray painted clouds and just spray paint everywhere, and he thought he knew the culprits. It was most definitely Deidara and Sasori, they had spray paint on their pants that didn't wash off from when they did the graffiti. 

Kakuzu turned off the car and pulled out his bags and motioned Hidan to hurry up. Hidan nodded and quickly grabbed his bags and followed Kakuzu.

"Did you make some friends? " Kakuzu asked, as they reached a door and unlocked it with a key. 

"Yeah. " Hidan said, and as they walked in he was greeted with power... this place had power? "Wow, power. " 

"Yeah, they run two generators. They are pretty set." Kakuzu laid his bag down next to the bed to left and Hidan took the bed on the right. He placed his duffle bag gently, and pulled out his Bruno figure and placed it on the nightstand gently. 

"My husband. " He said gently and Kakuzu rolled his eyes. 

"Gay. "

"Yeah. "

"Funny. " 

"Yeah, you are pretty gay too. "

"No proof. "

"You told me in the car idiot. "

"Those kids already have that much influence on you? " 

"I guess so. "

"Well they're both teenagers be careful Hidan. "

Hidan rolled his eyes, and took a little look around. The room had a bathroom, and few other things. A tv, that had a note on it that said to only use it on power days. He should obey that. 

"I'm heading back out, need to discuss with Nagato." Kakuzu turned around and Hidan nodded, deciding he would go out and bother more people. As he walked towards the circle, he saw Deidara and Sasori talking between themselves as Orochimaru walked up to them. He had a bad feeling about that. 

He speed up a bit and got there just as they started talking, "What do you want? " Sasori asked, annoyed. He clearly didn't like this guy huh? 

"Oh Sasori~Kun, Don't be so rude. " the guy said, smiling weirdly. 

"Stop being weird. " Deidara said, and Orochimaru scoffed. 

"I wasn't speaking with you, no? "

"I was talking with Sasori though. "

Hidan watched as Orochimaru made a face, and Deidara looked just as annoyed as Sasori. They really didn't like him huh? "God, I don't know why Nagato doesn't just kick you out. You are such a bad addition to the the group. " 

"Sasori-kun! Why so rude hm? " The guy was getting to close, and Sasori looked disgusted. "Let's go have a private chat no? " Sasori gulped in fear, and Deidara couldn't do anything. Hidan could. 

"You should stop. " 

"Why are butting in, this doesn't concern you. " 

"Because, you are being weird. "

"Well, it has nothing to do with you Hidan. Go mind your own business. " 

Deidara looked at Sasori and felt bad he didn't know what to do to help his friend. He knew that Orochimaru was molesting his friend, but he didn't know what to do. Sasori had always acted like nothing was wrong either, but at night when he was sure that Deidara was asleep, he would cry. And Deidara felt bad, bad that he didn't do anything. Bad that he didn't know what to do, but this Hidan guy had just meet them and was trying to help, no no, he was helping. 

"No, you leave Sasori alone. "

"This doesn't concern you-"A sound of someone getting punched silenced them all... Sasori had punched Orochimaru. 

"I'm tired of you! Just leave me alone! " as Orochimaru stumbled back, he stared in disbelief.

"My little Sasori finally fighting back? " 

Sasori made a disgusted face, and Orochimaru hit him back, with double the force that Sasori had hit him. Sasori held his nose, which was the area he was punched. He pulled his hand away and wiped away the blood, staring at Orochimaru. He despised this guy, he hated him. He wanted the guy dead. 

"I fucking hate you. "

"No, you don't. "

"Yes I fucking do, get the fuck away from me. " 

"Now Sasori you are thinking irrationally-""Nagato!"  
Sasori called out, and Nagato stepped out his room a few seconds later and walked over to the group. 

"He's doing it again. " 

Nagato looked at Sasori, empathy in his eyes. 

"Orochimaru. " Orochimaru looked at Nagato, and Nagato sighed. He pulled out the machete from its holder and held it up to Orochimarus arm. "We've spoken about this no? " 

In one movement, a piece of skin was off the mans arm and he bent over holding at the skin. "Kabuto! It's time. We are disbanding. " The man yelled, and a silver haired man came running with their bags and the two took their leave, and Nagato sighed. 

"Member Orochimaru has disbanded. " Nagato announced, and walked back too his room. Sasori took a deep breath and held his face in his hands, and Deidara stared at his friend. He couldn't do anything, he was useless. Why couldn't he ever do anything for his friend when it came to serious things? The only thing he had really ever done for Sasori was two years ago, when this whole thing started. Which was, the two joining up and fighting through the situation together. They had been through so much, and he still couldn't help his friend in something so serious. 

"Thank you Hidan. " the voice was muffled, but the two heard it. Deidara barely heard those words leave his friends mouth, and someone who they had only just meet got it, and he deserved it. 

"There's nothing to thank me for. "

"Yes there is, " Sasori removed the hands from his face and looked at them, "There is plenty. Deidara I'm going to our room. " With that, Sasori walked away to where their room is probably and Deidara sighed. 

"I'm such a bad friend, I couldn't help at all. I haven't helped for the 6 months we've been here, I just stared in horror. " 

"It's okay, you're still young. You weren't taught how to handle this and you shouldn't. " 

"Well I should be, I'm gonna turn 18 in a few months. " 

"18 year olds aren't taught to deal with those situations either, it's fine Deidara. "

"How old are you, 22? "

"27. That's besides the point, I'm old enough to know what to do to try and help, it's okay Deidara. "

Deidara closed just eyes and opened them slowly, looking up at the sky through all the trees, the clouds covering up almost everything. They sky was something that stayed the same. "Thank you. "

"Go check on Sasori. " 

Deidara nodded, "I will, goodbye and... thanks. "  
Hidan nodded and Deidara ran back to his room. Now what? He asked himself, and looked around. Not finding much of interest, he just went back to his room and laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was still only 3 something PM, and he was far from tired, what could he do? Day dream? Yeah about what? Haha!

Where was Kakuzu and why was he taking so long? Almost as if on cue, Kakuzu walked in, and collapsed in the bed next to Hidan, staring up at the ceiling with him. "How has your day been? "

"Weird, saved Sasori from getting rapped by the weirdo. " 

"Kind of you. "

"Not time for jokes. "

"I wasn't joking or being sarcastic. "

The two fell into silence, and Hidan caught himself glancing at Kakuzus far to often. He had his mask off now, and probably only just took it off. His hair was down as well, and he looked hot. 

"Do showers work here? "

"Yes Hidan. "

"Sick, I'm gonna take one. "

"The time limit is 10 minutes. "

"Okay. "

There actually was no time limit, he only said that so Hidan would be faster in the shower. "Where's the towels? " Kakuzu pointed at the small closet and Hidan walked over too it and picked up the white towel that was folded neatly with two others. 

"Don't have to much fun with out me. " 

Hidan stepped into the bathroom leaving Kakuzu in complete silence, his own thoughts racing through his brain. A sigh escaped his mouth, and he sat up and stared at the wall. This whole situation... is unique. There was probably a small chance of everything going as well as it went, and apparently from Nagatos words, they would be heading into the city in a few days, taking care of their vendetta for a certain man, Danzo. He heard cities were dangerous, and he has seen some in action. The amount of Zombies was insane, he couldn't imagine how LA or New York looked like, with the big population. One zombie could turn ten people with ease. He didn't know if zombies liked to bite or scratch more, but... there was probably a lot more people dead than alive. Zombie or not.

Before he knew it, Hidan was back out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and a much cleaner face. He watched as Hidan shuffled around the room, picked a knife from his bag and walked back into the bathroom, and started to shave his face with the knife, not before adding something that resembled shaving cream. “Isn’t that dangerous? “ Kakuzu asked as he he got up to take his own shower. 

“No. I know you shave too, how do you do it? “

“A razor. “

“You are fortunate enough to have one of those. “

“Indeed. “

Kakuzu enter the room in the bathroom that held the shower and toilet, and turned the water to hot. He would take 15 minutes. Hidan wouldn’t notice.  
Stepping into the hot water, he let a deep breath escaped his mouth. Showering in lake and rivers wasn’t pleasant whatsoever, this was much better. He felt all the dirt and grim that was building up from the past three days just start to fall away, especially from his hair. 

He couldn’t regret joining this group. 

And he didn’t. 

~~~

The next morning the two were up early, Nagatos demand is awake by 9 am. The two got dressed, and Hidan spent ten minutes deciding on what shirt he should wear, a Jojo one or The promised neverland one. He was such an idiot. He ended up with the Jojo one, it was from part two as Hidan exclaimed when he asked if that one was his favorite one. 

“You are such an idiot. “

“Strong words for someone in the same boat. “

The words silenced Hidan, and he couldn’t think of a response. “Uh-hey! Fuck off! “ was all he could say as they did some more minor things to their person, like Kakuzu tying his hair up and adding the mask while Hidan tied old converse shoes on. This kid was just a 18 year old emo kid in an adults skin. 

He wondered how Hidan looked and acted as a teenager. Probably more emo, more weeby, and just... weird. Or maybe he was cool and popular than had an identity crisis. 

Finishing with getting ready they walked out to the whole group ready in the circle, Deidara and Sasori looked like they did not want to be there. They didn’t sleep at night did they? Irresponsible. 

“I will be giving you your official ticket into the group, our cloud tattoo. Konan if you would? “ The blue haired lady walked over to Hidan first, with a hot stick of metal... that was gonna hurt. 

“Will you please remove your shirts? “ 

Hidan laughed and pulled it off, “No date first? “ She rolled her eyes and planted the hot metal in the shape of a cloud on his shoulder, and Hidan had never felt more pain. “What the fucK! “ He yelled but kept still, not wanting to ruin the tattoo. 

“Alright, Kakuzu one moment please. “ Konan said and she walked back over to the fire pit that was always in the middle, and picked up the other stick of metal. 

Hidan looked over at Kakuzu, who’s shirt was off, and the sight woke him completely up. He had scars covering his whole body... Hidan really wanted to know why... “Wow dude! That’s so cool. “ Deidara exclaimed and Kakuzu scoffed. 

“It really isn’t. “

“It sure is. “

“Oh my god I can’t win this can I? “

“No. “ Konan walked back to Kakuzu and pressed the metal against his shoulder, and he barely winced. Hidan stared in awe at the man not even reacting to the burning hot metal, and felt shame on how he reacted. Bullets didn’t hurt him, but a hot metal did? What? Well he did have a higher tolerance for gunshots. He had been shot at least 20 times in his life. 

“I officially welcome you two to the akatsuki. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) also I hope Sasori being 17 didn’t bother anyone I just felt it made sense cause he stopped his aging at 17 so-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The akatsuki start their first mission as a complete group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hidan and Itachi are besties

"Achoo! " a loud sneeze snapped Hidan away from his thoughts and he looked over the culprit, it was Itachi. 

"Bless you. " 

"Thank you Hidan. " Itachi answered back, leaning against the gate that they were currently watching. "Say, how do you like it here so far? "

"It's pretty fun. "

"Heh... yeah. "

"How long have you've been in this group? "

"Four years. "

"Wait, but this whole thing happened two years ago?"

"This group was founded four years ago, they would strike revenge against this politician who forced their friend into being a mindless slave, with a single chip placed into his brain. 

"Ah... sad story. "

"Yeah.. now tell me, you are 27 right? "

"Yeah. "

"Finally someone my age, everyone is either older than me or younger. " 

"What, That Konan lady? She looks 23. "

"She's 32 and married to that friend. " 

"I wasn't hitting on her. "

"Just putting it out there. " 

"Sooo, Kisame eh? " Hidan wiggled his eyebrows and watched at the mans face turned ten shades of red. 

"Shut it! " 

"Oh come on, it's pretty obvious. At least tell me how much older the dude is compared to you? "

"9 years. "

"36 eh? "

"You are quite good at math. "

"It was my strong suit through school. "

"90 times 35.5? "

Hidan took a second, and laughed "3,195. My teacher called me human calculator. "

"My IQ is 200. "

"Holy shit, haha! " Hidan laughed for awhile, and finally stopped to turn at Itachi, who was smoking a cigarette. How'd he found cigarettes, he didn't know.   
"You use that IQ to you advantage? "

"Yeah. I was the CEO of a company before all of this. But... I'm glad this happened. I would have been bound to a dead boring life for the rest of my days, but this... I think I found the love of my life because of this illness. " 

"So you and Kisame are together? "

"Yeah. If there is one thing I could regret, is not having Sasuke with me. "

"Your brother? "

"My little brother, he disappeared with his friends one day... Naruto, Sakura... and his three teachers, Rin, Obito and Kakashi. " Itachi looked up, and let the smoke escape his mouth, " I woke up one morning, and couldn't find him. I spent months looking for him, and then this group recontacted me, and I was back in. Kisame was a new member, and me and him were partnered up. " 

"So those years ago when you first joined? "

"I was drunk, and joined with no reasoning whatsoever. "

"Mhm. " 

"Enough about me, Hidan. Tell me, what's up with you and Kakuzu? "

"That old man? Nothing. He's just a hot old man. "

"He's only in his thirties, how is he old? "

"... don't question it. "

"But hot eh? The scars turn you on? "

"They didn't turn me on! "

"Hmmm, whatever you say Hidan. "

"Uchiha's... "

~~~ 

"No no, when art finally goes 'boom' that's when it truly becomes art, and it joins the earths ecosystems and can become art again one time in the future. " Deidara explained, and Sasori scoffed. 

"Art is never fading away, forever with us, and changing with times.. it's eternal beauty. " Hidan shook his head, and took a long sip from the vodka in his hands, placing it right back in the circle. 

"Hidan, what's your view on art yeah? " 

"Art is my god, he is the only thing I could think to call art. "

"Religious nut job. "

"Art freak. " 

"Touché... " Deidara picked up the bottle and took a long sip, and looked at Sasori who rolled his eyes at lightweight laying on his lap. It was a normal thing friends did right? 

Yeah. 

"Hidan why are we drinking with two minors? " Itachi asked, picking up the liquor and chugging a good amount. 

"Cause this group doesn't need us right now. "

"I like your point. " 

Deidara scoffed and did a motion with his hands that only he and Sasori would understand. Sasori nodded in acknowledgment, starting to play with Deidaras hair. 

"That's fucking cute. " Hidan pointed at the two, getting a glare from the two teens. "It's still cute even if you are giving me death stares. "

"Ugh. Didn't work, if only we had sharrigan. " 

"It's not like ninja days assholes. " Itachi groaned and got into a more comfortable position on the bed. They currently were in Sasori and Deidaras room, drinking Kakuzus vodka that he let Hidan have if he would shut up for 5 minutes. After 6 he started talking again. 

"Ninja days huh... clans like Hyuuga and shit right? "

"Yeah, didn't they like join with uzumaki? "

"Yeah... Naruto and Hinata getting married... wow. "   
Itachi looked down at the floor, "My brother travels with them. "

"Sasuke was a slut. "

"Poor DeiDei. "

"He broke my heart! " 

"You sucked his dick then stalked him for six months. "

"Shut up Sasori! " 

Sasori laughed and leaned his head back against the bed frame. "Say, Hidan you and Kakuzu fuck yet?"

"No mini asshole. " 

"Did you just-""Yes, I did just make a short joke. "

"Deidara hold me back-""Sasoriiii stoppppp. " Sasori scoffed and leaned back down, and Itachi laughed. 

"So Hidan, why don't you and Kakuzu get it on? " Itachi asked, and Hidan felt like punching the two of them. 

"Me and Kakuzu aren't fucking. "

"Bet. "

"Ughhhh betting? "

"Yeah. " 

"Is he even gay? "

"He's bi. "

"Then there's a chance Hidan. "

"I'm literally gonna strangle yourself ass. " 

Hidan fell back on the bed, Itachi joining him. "Diedara let me lie down too. " A shuffle was heard, and Sasori lied down to Hidan, and Deidara took his spot with his head on Sasoris stomach. These two shared a bed, Hidan could only imagine... he was gonna stop. 

"Have you two banged? "

There was silence and the two shared a laugh. "Hehe... yeah. " Deidara smiled widely, "It was funny. We were both high, and then we just started arguing over art, then we started making out aggressively and then we just fucked. " 

"How'd you two get high? "

"Zetsu grew weed. "

"Then nagato found out... his reaction was priceless..." Sasori stared up at the ceiling, and suddenly the door was unlocked and a tall figure came in. 

"Hey 'Tachi, you are probably shit faced drunk right now aren't you? " Kisame said casually as he walked up to Itachis bag and collected something. 

"Hehe, no. " 

"Yeah yeah, I'll see you later. " With that, Hoshigaki walked back out the room. Hidan smirked and nudged Itachi who gave him a glare. 

"Itachi, your poor asshole. "

"Deidara I will kill you. " Deidara grinned wildly and turned around on Sasori and got into hug like position, protecting his face from Itachi. 

"That's so gay. " Deidara groaned at the words and flipped Hidan off, wanting to go to sleep. 

"Sasori how do you deal with him? "

"Easy, 6 pain killers every morning. "

~~~

"Kakuzu~~~ " Hidan walked into the room and Kakuzu raised a brow at the stumbling Hidan, who was clearly drunk. Drunk ass fuck. He wasn't sure if that vodka trade was such a good idea now... 

Oops. 

"Yes Hidan? " 

"Our mission isn't tomorrow right? " his words were slurred and drunken, but he wasn't completely shit faced. Yet. He still had the bottle of vodka.

"No, it's this Friday. " 

"Cool. " Hidan waddled over to Kakuzus bed and collapsed and Kakuzu kept starring, what the fuck was this idiot doing? 

"What are you doing? "

"Deidara and Sasori cuddle why don't we? " 

Kakuzu sighed and rolled his eyes at the stupid, silver haired, violet eyed idiot. He was spending too much time with Deidara and Sasori. And Itachi. He didn't know if the impact was good or bad, but Hidan was clearly hit hard by how his three friends are in relationships of sort. Hidan pushed up from his position and sat right in front of Kakuzu, with a stupid grin on his face. 

"Welllllllll? " 

"Shut up Hidan, you're drunk. " 

"No, you are. " 

What? 

"What? "

Without another word Hidan face planted into the bed, and was most likely asleep. He shook his head at Hidan who was face planted on the bed, ass in the air, and he would wake up with a sore body. He was gonna leave him like that. That's what he wished he did. Instead, he picked Hidan up bridal style and didn't expect him to be as light as he was. As he was right next to Hidans bed, Hidan wrapped his arms around Kakuzu and he stared is disbelief. 

"Hidan. "

No response. 

"Hidan. "

No response. 

"Hidan? "

"Mhmm... shut up... " Hidan was muffled as he dragged Kakuzu down towards the mattress with him. What was wrong with this kid? He was... so confused. Hidan had his legs already around kakuzu and Kakuzu knew his face looked confused and scared. 

"What are you-Mhnnjhn?! " A hand covered his mouth and he felt like punching Hidan, but he couldn't ever. 

"Shut up. "

Hidan rolled them over in the bed and he was concerned with the amount of strength Hidan had. Now Kakuzu was staring at the ceiling, and was still so confused as Hidan was cuddled into his side. What? Why? How? Why was Hidan suddenly so determined to be so close to him, he hadn't even seen Hidan act like this, not even with his new friends. Was it cause he was drunk? Most likely. 

He glanced down at Hidan, who was fast asleep and had an iron grip on Kakuzus waist. What was happening? 

He hadn't had someone so close to him since... ever.

Why was Hidan his first? 

What happened that made Hidan act like this?

and...

Why did he like it?

He couldn't answer any of those questions. He leaned over and turned the lamp off. He won't question it. He won't question it. 

He won't question it.

~~~

"Ugh god? " Hidan woke up holding his head, and to the room being completely empty. "What time is it-oh fuck it's 8:35 " Jumping up from bed, he felt the hangover coming over to bite him in the ass. Why did he drink so much? He held his head as he walked into the shower, and took a quick shower, which he always did since Nagatos rule. He was quite a scary dude... Hidan would give him that.

Getting out in under 5 minutes, he rushed to get dressed. Ending up with a plain black tshirt and some jeans. All his jeans were black. Shoving on his old converse, he brushed his teeth and left his hair the mess it was. Getting out the door, everyone was staring at him. Even Deidara and Sasori. Even Itachi. Even though they all drank with each other last night. 

He didn't remember shit.

"...I woke up late. " 

"Yeah right Hidan. " Deidara laughed, and Hidan shoot him a glance. Sasori nudged Deidara and Deidara sighed. 

"It's alright Hidan. " Nagato was in the circle, probably about to start the plan's explanation. 

"Take a seat, I'm explaining our mission this upcoming Friday. " Hidan nodded and looked around, everyone was sitting, even Kakuzu who refused to look at him, and he didn't know why. Seeing there was no more chairs, Hidan took his seat on the floor. "Our plan, to kill Danzo starts Friday. "

"We will be in groups, group one will be lookout, group two will be distracters, group three will be backup and Konan and I will act upon our revenge. "

Nagato eyes swept across everyone, and Hidan felt scared when his eyes turned purple... he thought that was an ancient gift that his god was given. How did this random guy have it? He had never seen those eyes in person. He hadn't seen a lot of things.

"Team one, lookouts. We'll have Zetsu. And only Zetsu, he will send us alerts through the walkie. Team two, distracters that will distract people and zombies we have Hidan, Deidara, Tobi and Sasori. Team three, backup, will have Itachi, Kisame and Kakuzu. If you would please look at this map? " The group stood up and gathered around the map, and Hidan followed suit. 

Nagato pointed to a spot on the map, "We will be here. A city, and cities are dangerous. We've proven this many times, from past expeditions, so we'll sneak through most of the city, and avoid using loud weapons and being loud in general. I fear this may be hard for group two, but they make the most sense as distractions. Zetsu you will stay at the door when we arrive at the building, blending in and watching for a horde, people, and anything in between. "

He had a real vendetta. 

"Group 3, you will follow Konan and I through everything. You will provide back up while we take our revenge, he will more than likely have a group of bodyguards. You take them on, while Konan and I take on Danzo. When you take them out, you will not interfere with us. You just look scary, and scare Danzo. If you see an orange haired man- this goes for everyone- you will report to us. Take him in. "

Nagato looked around for acknowledgment, and the circle filled with yes's and head nods. Hidan understood it, he didn't want Nagato to look at him with those purple eyes. He was scared of him, who wouldn't be.

"Alright, lets go over our plan a few more times... we leave at noon. " 

There was five more days till Friday. 

Hidan was... excited? 

~~~

"Alright, pack a bag for approximately 7 days. " 

Hidan was rushing to get a bag of stuff that he needed, and was sad when he realized he couldn't pack any manga. He shoved his phone, fully charged, into his pocket with his headphones. He needed that, he had the charger in the bag, uhhhh... "uhhhh... " Hidan looked around frantically as he placed an extra pair of underwear, followed by three pairs of jeans, 8 shirts, and socks. He needed to do some Tetris to get in the bag so that it would be light, but have everything he needed. 

"Hidan, you are over thinking this. " 

"Shut up Kakuzu. "

"Violent... mad you can't bring your husband eh? "

He was not mad.

"I'm not mad! Asshole. "

"I would hurry up if I were you though, we are leaving in 30. " 

Why the fuck was Nagato so annoying? Scary and annoying. 

"I think I'm done. What are we traveling in? "

"By foot. "

"Wha- that's... a six day walk. "

"No, it's a 15 hour walk. We are in between Monmouth and Galesburg, and we are going to Peoria. " 

"Oh shut up, you weren't serious right? "

"No, of course I wasn't. We are going in that RV they have. "

"Thank Jashin. "

Kakuzu had learned his lesson about Jashin. Never ask about it, or... you get a three hour lecture that you could only receive from a college professor. Hidan zipped up his bag, and put it on, staring at Kakuzu who was already done. "You forgot your toothbrush. "

...

...

Hidan did in-fact forget his toothbrush. 

"Fuck off. "

"Let's go Hidan. " Hidan ran after Kakuzu, who looked as hot as he always did with that stupid bun, and that stupid mask... and those tattoos that peaked out of his shirt just slightly... what? 

Why were his thoughts so cursed? 

'Hidan control yourself' 

"Yeah okay. " getting out the door the two walked to the circle where only two others were ready, Nagato and Konan. They had probably already packed their bags the night before. 

"Put your bags in the RV. It's open. " Nagato pointed at a black and white RV that was medium sized, but enough to fit the group. Hidan and Kakuzu walked in and placed their bags next to Nagato and Konans. They shared a glance and stepped back out to join them in the circle. 

A few minutes in silence and Itachi and Kisame stepped into the circle and they're bags were already in the RV... Hidan guessed they had done this before. "Hidan! " Hidan smiled and looked at Itachi, getting up to go talk with him. He and Itachi were close, best friend level close. It had only been a week since they met, but they had spent hours and hours talking about stuff in their lives. 

Kisame went to sit down somewhere and Hidan and Itachi continued talking unaware of Kisames light staring. Kisame was... a jealous man. He tried to hide it but it always showed through. "Hidan won't try anything, you can relax. " Kisames snapped away from his thoughts at the voice that belonged to Kakuzu. 

"Wha-I don't know what you are talking about. "

"It's obvious. "

...

"Okay... I just don't know the kid yet. He shows up and suddenly he's all buddy buddy with Itachi. "

"Maybe Itachi just needs a friend. "

'But he has me... stop Kisame' Kisame couldn't believe his thoughts, Kakuzu was right. Itachi needed a friend other than him. 

"I guess you're right. "

"Tobi is ready! " Tobi declared as he walked into the circle, Zetsu trailing behind him with a blank expression on his face. Kakuzu always wondered what they did for the group, and found out that Tobi was an Uchiha and Zetsu was an important part because one, he had a talent for watching, investigation, and spying... and two, a green thumb. Important during an apocalypse. 

"Tobi, please act responsible during this trip. " Konan asked politely and Tobi sighed. 

"Fine. " 

A few minutes passed and Sasori came dragging Deidara behind him. "I'm sorry for the wait, this one took forever to pack. " Deidara groaned behind him and was released from Sasoris grasp. 

"It's fine. Let's get going. " 

~~~

"Ugh Hidan you are such a cheater. " Deidara flipped Hidan off as he placed down a yellow 6. They were currently playing uno. Hidan was at uno. 

"Being a winner isn't being a cheater. " 

"When your name is Hidan, yes it is. " Hidan laughed at Deidara, only Itachi, Kakuzu and Sasori had to go before he could use his wildcard to win. 

Itachi groaned as he placed down a red 6. "I've got nothing, Sasori and Kakuzu it's up to you. " 

"Hmmm... " Kakuzu looked through his deck and scanned through, looking for anything of use. "I don't have anything. Not even a red or 6. " he sighed and started picking up from the deck till he got a card he could use to play. 

He drew about 8 cards till he got a blue 6. Deidara was laughing at him. "This game is fucking rigged. Esto es tan jodidamente estúpido y amañado. " 

Hidan smirked, there's no way Sasori had anything to use against him, there was no way-"What! That's stupid! Fuck you! " Hidan exclaimed, and Sasori grinned at the plus 4 card, and Hidan made a face as he drew four from the deck. He wasn't pleased whatsoever. They had about 30 minutes left of the car ride. It was a short ride, only about an hour. 

"Asshole. " Kisame rolled his eyes at Hidan, his turn was next. 

"The color is... red. " 

Kisame nodded and placed down a red 3. Deidara made a face, and Tobi happily placed down a red 9. "Your turn! " Deidara looked at Tobi with pure hatred in his eyes, he did not like Tobi. At all. 

"No fucking shit Sherlock. " Deidara looked through his group one last time, and sighed reaching for the deck that needed to be reshuffled soon. He drew only twice for a red, and let out a thank you lord even though he was atheist. What did he have to believe in other than art? 

He was pretty sure everyone but Nagato, Hidan and Konan were atheist. Itachi placed down a red reverse. Deidara grinned and placed down his green reverse. Itachi raised a brow and placed down a blue reverse. Deidara scoffed and placed down a yellow reverse. Itachi laughed and placed down a red reverse. Deidara placed down a blue reverse and Itachi groaned. "You win. "

"L. " 

The game continued for a few more rounds, and "Uno! " Deidara exclaimed and Hidan shoot him a glare. Itachi went, Kakuzu went, and it was finally Hidans turn. He placed down his last normal colored card, a green 4 and "Uno! " 

"You're on Hidan. "

"I'm gonna win this blondie. "

Kisames turn came and he grinned, he pulled a card from his deck.... "Everyone place your decks in the middle. " placing down a make your own rule card, everyone groaned and Hidan and Deidara were yelling. Placing down their cards in the middle, Kisame collected them and reshuffled the small deck and began to deal them out again. Everyone would have a fresh deck now, everyone but him. He was gonna win. 

"I hope you shit your pants. " 

"Thank you Deidara. "

"Ugh. Go Tobi, dumbass hoe. " Tobi looked at Deidara and looked at Kisame.

"The color is green. "

Nodding, Tobi looked though his deck and started picking from the deck because he didn't have that color. He drew 14 cards before finally getting a green. 

It made Deidara laugh.

Placing down a green 1 he looked at Deidara who was about to place down a card but Nagatos voice erupted through the car.

"Pack up the card game we're here. " They started to clean and finished cleaning and picked up their bags and hoped out to be in a little patch in the forest. 

"We are walking the rest of the way, it's a 30 minute walk. " 

Hidan sighed and the group started their walk towards the city. 

Hidan didn't know how to feel about this first mission... was he scared or excited? He would see zombies in action for the first time in... years. Revenge was strong if Nagato would do all of this go get a single friend back. They must have been close. Konan is apparently married to the said friend. They would probably fuck when they get the guy back.

Glancing around, he saw no one was on edge. It was only him? Kakuzu looked at him and gave him a reassuring glance, but it didn't help whatsoever. He was gonna be a distraction... which meant he would distract other guards while the others sneak up too Danzo. He'd heard of the guy before this whole thing, something about him being a horrible person and asking why Hiruzen Sarutobi hadn't put him to a stop yet, as he was responsible for the Uchiha clan murder and the reason for a war that had been raging in Amegakure for 2 years, leading too the capture of many citizens of that city. 

They work under his control now. 

Hidan sighed and pulled out his phone and headphones. He wanted some music. Currently no one was speaking because of the situation they were in. Zombies just beyond them. Zombies weren't the smartest but he heard that people who previously had 200 IQ would be as smart as a zombie as they were human. Some zombies were brainless beings, others were super fast, and some had so much sheer strength. It shocked Hidan when he had read an article about it published by the government. 

Music filled his ears and he smiled, this is just what he had needed to calm his nerves about this upcoming fiasco.

They would succeed without a doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still besties and this chapter was short sorry about that


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the mission, it goes... well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> en que pinga pasa

For the next two days they were supposed to scope out the area of the city, Thursday they would rest, and Friday the mission would finally be carried out. Hidan still wasn't sure about how it would go, it would probably go fine. He was immortal after all...   
with injuries... Not starvation or old age though... okay he should be cautious if they got him he was better off dead. 

The walk was short- or short for a walk during an apocalypse. They had parked near a neighborhood in Peoria in a patch of trees, hiding the van from the naked eye. "Once we arrive in the main city, the streets will become dangerous. Stay with a partner at all times. Wecan't afford anyone to die during this trip. " Nagatos words were advice that Hidan would most definitely follow. 

Hidan stepped a bit closer to Kakuzu who gave him a glare but said nothing. Hidan started seeing zombies wandering around endlessly, he had seen one who's flesh fell straight off the bone... it was disgusting. He stared at a zombie in the middle of the street who limped around, and catching a glimpse of the group of living people it ran towards them. Sasori held out his gun and shoot it, Nagato giving him a glance. "You are lucky it has silencer. "

"I'm lucky, period. "

"Very funny. " 

The conversation ended there and the group continued to walk through the streets of the once populated city. It was sad looking around only to see zombies, crashed cars, and... emptiness. You could feel the sadness radiating in the atmosphere of the place. 

~~~

Getting to a building close to their targets building, they spent that whole day observing their patterns throughout the day. Nagato and Konan gasped at an orange haired man they saw that day, and quietly shared a glance. Hidan wondered why they would go so deep to save a friend, but... he would do the same. 

The next day, the group had separated into their different teams.

Looking up at the dusty ceiling of the room they were occupying he felt like going to sleep and not waking up. Ever. A sigh escaped his mouth and he fell back onto the even dustier floor with a thud. Deidara scoffed and looked down at him. "What's up? " Deidara stared into the binoculars to get a better look into the building. He was taking the mission pretty seriously. 

"Nothing. "

Sasori glanced at the two and then right back into the building. They got lucky the guy wasn't under government, it would have been.... impossible. 

"Have you guys done a mission like this before? "

Sasori, Deidara and Tobi all shared a glance and looked away from one another. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. "

"What was it? You all looked at each other. "

"We lost three members that mission. " Zetsu said it for them, he clearly didn't have any emotion at all or it just didn't affect him. 

"Yeah... and it was just a supplies run. " Hidan pitied them as they talked about their dead comrades. 

"Deidara it wasn't our fault. "

"But what if it was? "

"It wasn't. "

It must have been a mission from when Diedara and Sasori were still fresh to the group. Tobi even dropped his facade. 

"Deidara, it wasn't your fault. "

Silence filled the room fast as they remembered their old comrades who they lost that mission... they couldn't ever forget them. Daibutsu... Kie... Kyūsuke... those names ran through the fours head as they thought about that mission. 

They died so fast, they hadn't even had the chance to grieve till they got back to base. Hidan felt bad for bringing it up. 

so bad.

"I'm sorry I brought it up, I didn't know.. "

"It's okay Hidan, you didn't know. "

"I'm still sorry. "

"It's fine, yeah? " 

Hidan gave Deidara a nod and returned back to scouting the place out. He wondered how Kakuzu was doing, and if he had found out about their dead comrades yet. 

-

"Alright, you four will scout out. " Nagato said, and the four nodded and walked to the windows of the room they were currently in. Both groups had already separated in preparation for the big day. Kakuzu was staring out the window scanning the building for any movement patterns that would help them. He didn't see much, and by the end of the day he realized how pretty the city looked. Despite all that was broken down, the zombies wandering aimlessly, it was pretty as sundown. 

They all sat on the roof, staring up at the sky at the end of Tuesday. Kakuzu had caught Hidan staring six times. Was something wrong with his face? Or did Hidan have an epiphany while in silence for all those hours. Sitting on the roof of the building was the safest bet, zombie wise, human wise... they weren't so lucky. Luckily for them, no human was out of the building at night. It was dangerous at night, as zombies skills doubled. In the daylight, only few had intelligence, during the night they all had reasoning. Well- not enough to open doors, just enough to know that it was survival of the fittest. They would run, jump, and do just about anything for a quick meal. 

Kakuzu hadn't stopped thinking about that night when Hidan was drunk for the whole time, and he wished it would stop. It didn't mean anything, Hidan just had no reasoning since he was drunk. What bothered him the most about thinking about it- is that he wished it would happen again. Why was he getting attached? He promised he wouldn't get attached again after his daughter, he wouldn't trust strangers, he wouldn't trust. Trust got his daughter in danger, and he... would do about anything to get her back. It was a major reason he joined the group. 

A team so that when he returned to the place, he would retrieve her with more power. Thinking about it now... she was most likely dead. It hurt him to think about it, but she either escaped, still is held hostage, or is... dead. He hoped it was escaped. Knowing her smarts, she had very well befriended them and let her go, every power day he tried to call her and no pick up...

He could only hope for the best huh... Fuu... the sound of steps snapped him from his thoughts and he looked up to see a dog, Samehada was its name? He looked at it and it stared back at him, and laid its head on his lap. He looked around for Kisame, what was the dog doing? It was a well trained dog from what he had seen, it never barked, it was trained well. And it was scary... but a sweetheart from what he had seen. 

Not seeing Kisame or Itachi, he assumed they were either fucking or making out, maybe both. He sighed and started petting the dog in his lap which made its tail start to wag. It was a cute dog... 

Very cute. 

Maybe he would give it treats more often. 

just maybe...

Who was he kidding he would give it treats a lot. 

"Kakuzu... I'm cold. " He looked at Hidan, who was shivering like there was no tomorrow. He sighed. This kid wouldn't bring a jacket... of course he wouldn't.

"Why didn't you bring a jacket? "

"I forgot. "

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and took his hoodie off and handed it to Hidan, who smiled. "Thank you. " 

"No problem, pass me my bag. "

Hidan did pass him the bag with no complaints and put on the hoodie that fit him extremely big.. Kakuzu maybe thought it looked cute. He wouldn't say it aloud. He grabbed his extra jacket and Hidan stared for a second 'he always came prepared.' 

Hidan pulled his bag towards him and placed it next to Kakuzus and lied down on it, probably was gonna go to sleep. He looked up at the sky, that was completely dark. It was probably about 7 or 8. 

He heard a door open and Itachi and Kisame stepped back into the roof, Samehada instantly jogging over to them. They definitely fucked, and he knew it. The look on their faces said everything. Kakuzu looked at his bag, and also lied down on it, he wasn't gonna sleep. He knew that, he would take awhile before he went to sleep. Hidan was already asleep, he knew how Hidan functioned. As soon as his head hit a pillow, he was asleep. Lucky bastard. 

And of course after only ten minutes without thinking about it... that night was back in his head. 

why? 

~~~

Wednesday and Thursday passed by and it was the morning of Friday, the attack day. The plan would go flawless... not a single thing would happen... or that's what Nagato could hope for. 

Arriving at the building, they quickly eliminated the guards at the front door with a simple knife to the neck, and Zetsu took his position as lookout. Without another moment to spare the group ran through the doors and distractions took their places to distract the rest of the building while the other team sneaked up to Danzo, who was located at the top floor from what they had seen.

"Hey you! And you! And you! Hiyaaaaa! " Tobi exclaimed, acting like the man child that he is and got the attention of several guards. They ran towards Tobi with intent to eliminate them but Tobi out skilled them... fortunately. 

An explosion rang through the building and got the attention of even more of the guards and Deidara grinned, "Hey Knuckleheads, ya gonna catch me! " the guards grunted, and pulled out there guns and Deidara smiled even more. "Yo! Hidan, give me a hand would you? " Hidan nodded and stepped in front of Deidara as a human shield of sort as Deidara readied another bomb, and the guards were more than shocked seeing Hidan take so many bullets without even flinching. 

When Deidaras bomb was ready he threw it into the group of guards... Hidan was so shocked seeing how much skill the group actually had, made him feel worthless and weak. "Thanks, my man! Let's go see Sasori in his art of distracting. " the two walked up to see Tobi done with the group of guards he was dealing with, and they knew he had a stupid grin on his face under the orange mask. 

Sasori had gathered a fairly sized group around him, and already had his stupid smirk on his face. "Alright, before you kill me, which you will let's think this through logically, killing me? Not such a good idea. My grandma? She is the one and only Chiyo of the sand, that's right she was the 1st Kazegage. Killing me would send her into a frenzy no? " 

The group looked astonished, and they most likely were. Not only did a group of kids break into their base, they acted as if they were above them all. Asking not to be killed? What? "And you see, my Father is head of the Akasuna family... that would... devastate him. I'm afraid of what would happen to you. " the group didn't even take in his words in and they raised there guns mad that they would take so long to kill him. 

"Bad idea. " 

And within the next few seconds they all fell to the floor. "Poison. " was all Sasori said as stepped past the bodies and towards Tobi, Hidan and Deidara. 

"It's always so cool. "

"Oh? "

"Oh."

Hidan shipped them really hard. He didn't even know why he just did. Well he knew exactly why they would be such a good couple. He was gonna get them together... maybe. 

"You see anybody with orange hair? " Sasori asked as he looked around the room filled with bodies... they did a massacre. A sigh escaped Sasoris mouth seeing no orange hair throughout the place. 

"No. "

"Nope! "

"Nah. "

"I guess we'll head upstairs no? "

~~~

"Alright, on my signal we'll enter the room. " Nagato whispered, and made a sign with his hands meaning enter. The group rushed in and Danzo stared in horror at the sudden entrance, clearly his employees never did that. 

"What is the meaning of- " As he turned around his face filled with rage and confusion. "Who are you and why are you here? " Nagato said nothing and motioned them to take on his body guards, there was exactly three of them, which was perfect. Without another word between them Kakuzu, Kisame, and Itachi all rushed at different guards leaving Danzo defenseless. 

Kakuzu and the guy he was fighting were evenly matched and it took him awhile to beat him. The guy was fast, way faster than Kakuzu was. But Kakuzu paid it no mind and took the guy out with a chop when his guard was down, and shoved a knife deep into his stomach as a finishing blow. Finished with his he turned to Itachi, Kisame and Samehada. Samehada sat patiently by the door and would warn them if anymore enemies came by. 

Itachi used his sharrigan accordingly. Though it wasn't as strong as it had been in Ninja days, it did what it had to do. Increasing reflexes, and if used to it's full strength... it could induce a dream into the person. He had beat the guy quickly as his strength was nothing compared to Itachi. Itachi turned his head as he felt people walk into the room, it only being Deidara, Hidan, Sasori and Tobi. 

Kisame finished his job by stabbing a sword into guys stomach and they all stood by Nagato as he acted his revenge. Konan placed her hand to the guys chest and smiled.

"Yahiko, a man you enslaved four years ago. Where is he, and just maybe we will spare you. "

As Danzo looked up at the group, he felt fear. The group towered over him, all had a look of disgust. 

"Yahiko.... he should be resting about now.. in the next room to the right. "

"Right, guys. " Konan stood up and walked out the room, leaving the rest to do what they pleased. Nagatos eyes shinned purple and the guy was horrified. Those eyes... 

Nagato stuck his hand out, and the guys neck snapped. His eyes fading back to its normal color. The group shared nods and-

BOOM! 

A gunshot. What did it hit? Who did it hit? A sound of a thump filled their ears and they all whipped their heads towards the direction. "Sasori! " Deidara ran towards Sasori and held him in his arms. Deidara felt his emotions run out of control, all the moments they had ever had ran through his head. The good and the bad. Everything he took for granted. He didn't feel the tears running down his face, all he saw was a bloody Sasori was had no emotion on his face, his eyes wide open... not blinking. He was blank. The bullet hole on his heart continued to bleed. He was dead.

Hidan stared in horror at the scene. Sasori was shot right in the heart... deidara was crying over him and didn't look okay as he held Sasori face in his hands. 

"I-" 

Hidan was enraged and sad. 

He stared at the guy on the floor who was dying slowly with a sad smile on his face. Hidan walked over and stomped on the guys face his anger increasing. He reached out his arms and grabbed the guys neck, and twisted with full force. A crack noise filled the room and a the group stared in silence at the scene. Their emotions, they felt sad. They lost a member, a friend, their family. They lost another one. They lost Sasori.

Hidans hands started to fidget as his skin turned black and white. The group stared, their anger being hidden as Hidan let it all out. Suddenly, impulse took over his body. He sat down next to Sasori and Deidara stared at him. 

"What happene-" Deidara shut up as Hidan bent down and his hands gently grabbed Sasoris face. As Hidan laid his lips on Sasori's lips, Deidara stared in horror. 

The group stared at Hidan with confusion, not knowing what the fuck was going on, why Hidan was kissing a dead body, why Hidan had turned black? They didn't know. They were confused. What? 

Hidan pulled away and reached into his back pocket and pulled out his knife and sliced his wrists, letting the blood pour out all over Sasori. 

Deidara continued to stare, what was he doing? What? What was this supposed to do? Hidan felt his eyes rolling back into his head and he didn't remember another thing as he hit the floor. 

"Hidan? " Kakuzu walked over to Hidan. He was beyond confused as he shook Hidan. He didn't flinch nor wake up. He was out cold. A shuffle was heard in the direction of Sasori and they all turned their heads.

Sasori didn't say a word as he rose up from his laying position, he felt good as new, he didn't feel the wound in his heart having anymore effects on him... he wasn't dead anymore. "Wh-what happened? "

Deidara gasped and jumped onto Sasori and gave him the biggest hug he had in forever. He wouldn't ever let anything bad happen to Sasori again. Sasori stared in confusion at the group who was in distress. Everyone was either crying, looked depressed and shocked everything about the room said something bad had happened. He knew he had died, but how was he back. 

How on earth was he back here with everyone?

"Did Hidan just bring Sasori back from the dead? "

Everyone looked at Tobi, and then back at Hidan who was passed out on the floor. 

"Tobi, for once... I think you are correct. "

"Nagato, I found him! " The door bursted open and Konan was holding an orange haired man who looked confused... "What happened? "

"Sasori died... but Hidan revived him? " Nagato answered.

She looked at everyone and down at the bodies on the floor. Deidara was in hysterics... she could believe the information she had just learned. 

"We are leaving now, someone carry Hidan. "

~~~

Hidan groaned as he woke up, he felt like shit. Like his life energy had just been sucked out. "What the fuck happened? " Hidan held his head as he rose up, and everyone turned to look at him. They were at base. Everyone was in his room? Why? 

He didn't remember shit after seeing Sasori dead-"What happened to Sasori?! " 

"I'm right here... you don't remember? " 

Hidan did not.

"Remember what? "

"You turned black and white.. a skeleton pattern. And then you kissed Sasori and bleed on him, and now he's back. " Ninja days...

In ninja days, this was how his religion worked. This was how it worked, "Ninja days! That's how Jashinism worked-for the most part. " 

Itachi raised a brow, "Your religion heals people? "

"No. It's the god of death and destruction... I'm not sure how I did this. I heard stories of tasting someone's blood connected you the them, any pain you felt they would also feel. "

Silence filled the room. Hidans stomach broke the peaceful silence.

"I'm hungry. Like really fucking hungry. "

"I'll get you something. "

Hidan was thankful for Zetsu, cause that man sure could cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laundry, gossip and cuddling 😳😳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

The next few days after the mission the group laid low. Yahikos chip was removed which only took Itachi using his sharrigan, which scared the guy shitless. As his chip was removed, he passed out and woke up ten minutes later yelling Konan. Hidan thought it was sweet. 

Hidan was also in bed for two days straight. He felt exhausted from whatever happened Friday. "Hey Hidan. " Hidan looked up from his manga and looked at Sasori who was alone, not even accompanied by Deidara. 

"Hey, what's up? "

Sasori sat down on Hidans bed and looked at the wall. "Why did you do what you did? I mean- revive me. Yeah. Why? "

Hidan raised a brow. What kind of question? "What kind of question is that? " 

"I just wanna know. I don't do much for this group. "

"You are important to this group. "

"Am I? I don't know your power could have been saved-well maybe you can use it multiple times... I don't know... And dying... it's not like anything I would think of. " Sasori paused and turned to look at Hidan, "It was ice cold. Everything was gone, it was like the void. Nothing was there, only my own subconscious going through every regret, every memory, everything... "

Hidan didn't have a clue what to say, so he acted. He closed his manga and sat up on the bed. He wrapped his arms around Sasori in an awkward hug and Sasori smiled gently. "And then... when you kissed me or whatever you did, everything was warm again. It wasn't cold anymore. Then I opened my eyes and I was back, I could breath. I saw everything, all the color I took for granted. All the people I clearly didn't spend enough time with... " 

Hidan smiled and didn't part away from the awkwardly positioned hug. He didn't have much to say about Sasoris words. Sasori had experienced death... and lived to tell the tale. "Thank you. I don't think I have thanked you yet. "

"It's no problem, anything for family no? "

"Family? "

"This group is the only family I can have. "

"Has a nice ring to it. "

"Yeah. "

~~~

Hidan had fully recovered from his revival ceremony. He was back to doing his exercises, he was back to running around with Samehada, and he was back to being an idiot that bothered Kakuzu every chance he got. The next power day was coming up as well. 

This Yahiko guy improved Nagatos and Konans moods. They went from emo to happy whenever he was around. Hidan thanked Jashin for this guy, because now he wasn't as scared of Nagato as he previously was. In fact, he probably didn't have an ounce of fear.

"Hidan, come help me with something? " Hidan looked over at Kakuzu from his spot on the floor and smiled. 

"Sure. " Hidan got up and joined Kakuzu's side. "Sooo what are we gonna do? " 

"I'll tell you later. " Hidan scoffed, he was too used to Sasori, Deidara and Itachi. They hid nothing. They always spook their mind as well. 

"Ughhh.. " 

"Don't ugh me Hidan. " 

"Already did. "

As they walked Hidan kept catching himself staring at Kakuzu, and he didn't know why. It wasn't like Kakuzu was attractive... well- Hidan stop. They walked out the gate and Kakuzu lead Hidan through the forest nearby. He wondered what it was... hmmm... he saw Kakuzu walk back and forth earlier but he didn't know what the guy was holding.

Maybe they were gonna have a romantic picnic. 

"What are we doingggg? " Hidan asked again and Kakuzu rolled his eyes. 

"You'll see. "

"Sooo... have you always traveled alone? "

Kakuzu thought about it for a second, should he tell this idiot? Should he tell Hidan about his past? About his daughter? About everything? 

"Why should I tell you? "

"So we can be closer. "

Kakuzu thought about it for a second...

"Yes. "

"Oooh~ who? "

"None of your business. "

Kakuzu would tell him half of the truth. Yeah. Half of it. Maybe one day, Hidan would get the full truth.

"Fine. Say, you got a crush on anyone in the group? "

"Haha! What are we, elementary schoolers? " 

"Hey! Having a crush is completely normal! " 

"Yeah like that crush on Sasori you have. "

Hidan scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Ugh shut up I don't like Sasori like that. "

"I mean that kiss said otherwise... "

"First of all, Sasori is Deidaras man I wouldn't even try it. Second of all he's 17 and I'm 27. That's weird and gross- and I don't even remember the kids! " Hidan looked at Kakuzu who despite having the mask on, he knew had a smile on his face. Hidan felt his face heat up as he stared at those green eyes, Kakuzu was hot. 

"I'm What now? "

"Wha-huh I didn't say anything! " 

Oh my god Hidan said that out loud. What the fuck-Oh god! 

"Alright then. "

They walked in silence for a little longer and finally a pond was in front of them. "Help me wash clothes. "

"You did not drag me all the way out here to help you wash clothes. "

"Yeah, i did. I even brought your clothes now help me. "

"You are such a-""You already agreed so let's go. " 

"Asshole! " 

~~~ 

The walk back was silent and Hidan was still salty... at least he had clean clothes now. "So you really don't remember that kiss? "

Hidan looked over at Kakuzu who was carrying both baskets cause Hidan refused to carry it back. "No. I don't. "

"How? "

"Do you remember the day you were born? "

"Touché. "

"Wait... what is touché? "

"Oh my god... how are you so good at math but don't know what touché is. " 

"Hey! Shut up. What is it? "

"A good point in an argument. "

"Ohhh. "

"Okay, what's 21 times 90? "

"Hehe... 1,890. Try something harder. " 

"Okay... 89 divided by 3000453. "

Hidan paused for a second and Kakuzu wanted to see if he stumped Hidan. 

"0.00002966. It was harder saying the number."

"I can't even see if you are right. "

"You just gotta trust me. "

"Yeah yeah... "

Hidan wanted to know something... "When was the last time you had sex? " 

Kakuzu coughed and almost dropped the baskets of clothing which were heavy because of the water still in the clothing... it would have been a disaster if he had dropped them. 

"What kind of question Hidan? " 

"I'll tell you then you tell me, well... it's been 3 something years. It's so lonely... my hand is so boring now. "

"I don't keep track. "

"Oh... so it's been like ten years. "

"No. "

"Are you a Virgin? Oh my god-""Hidan I have a kid I'm not a Virgin. "

Oh shit he let that slip.

"You have a kid? What! When did you have it? "

"When I was 19 but that's besides the point- I'm not a Virgin and it hasn't been ten years that's all you need to know. "

"Wow... what happened to the kid? "

"Shut up. "

Hidan didn't like how aggressive and mad that sounded, he would leave it at that. They were back at base anyway. Kakuzu walked over to the clothing wracks to dry clothes and Hidan helped him set all the clothes to air dry. Not another word between them. Hidan felt bad for bringing it up... really bad. 

Shit. 

Kakuzu finished and looked at Hidan, "Thanks for helping. " Hidan didn't even have time to respond before Kakuzu walked back to the room with both baskets... Hidan should leave him alone for a while. The words sounded so cold... 

He felt hurt and he didn't even know why.

"Hidan! There you are! I've been looking for you! " An Arm swung around him, belonging to Deidara. 

"Oh? Yeah what's up? " Hidan looked at Deidara who started walking. 

"I'm just bored as fuck since Sasori is out on a scavenging mission. " 

"Who'd they send him out with? "

"Zetsu and Tobi. "

"Ah... he's probably losing his mind right now. "

"Nah... he gets along well with Zetsu and Tobi acts on his best behavior on missions with Zetsu. "

"Oh? Does he like Zetsu or something? "

"I have no fucking clue. "

"Pfft... "

"Do you know where Tachi is? "

"Probably sucking Kisames dick-""What am I doing now? " Hidan and Deidara turned around and stared in horror. Mostly Hidan. Itachi smiled evilly and flashed his Sharrigan... that little Uchiha. 

"Nothing... nothing at all Itachi! " Hidan raised his hands up and made a face and Itachi laughed. 

"Pain assigned me a mission, would you two like to follow? " 

"What type? "

"Perimeter check, very simple. "

"Alright sure. " Deidara looked at Hidan who nodded in agreement. 

"Well? Let's go. " Itachi started walking, Hidan and Deidara following him out the gates. "We'll check the North first. So it's 50 ft to west, 50 ft to the east, 50 ft south, and 50 ft north. Easy yeah? "

"Yeah, are we just gonna gossip the whole time? "

"You know it. Why do you think I chose you two? " Itachi asked and started walking straight ahead and Hidan grinned. 

"Anything with you and Shark? "

"Hehe... he proposed. "

"What! Oh my god Itachi! " Deidara smiled happily for his friend and made a face.. "Can I be a bridesmaid? "

"Oh my god, Deidara hush don't be loud. And of course you can be. "

"When did this happen? " Hidan asked and wrapped an arm around his friends shoulder. 

"Last night... we went to Peoria... and on top of a building he proposed it was so romantic. " 

"Itachi flexes on us so hard without even trying. " Deidara laughed and looked at his friend who looked happier than ever. 

"Yes I do. "

"How long have you two even been together? " Hidan asked and Itachi rolled his eyes. 

"A year and a half. "

"Awww... You two are so cute and gay. "

"Mhm.. " The three walked in silence for a minute or two just checking around. 

"So... um... Sasori and me.. " Deidara started and a Hidan gasped loudly. 

"Are you two finally dating? Oh my Jashin! "

"A-uh-ugh! No. " Deidara face turned bright red and he looked down at ground and punched Hidan in the stomach. "No. We just snuck out of base a few nights ago and we saw Konan and Yahiko fucking. "

"Aren't they married? "

"Yes they are. " Itachi stated and looked around cautiously as they continued to gossip. 

"Idk it was just weird and I'm pretty sure she's pregnant. "

"Is that why she barfed everywhere during breakfast? "

"Well it's only a theory Hidan. "

Hidan looked at Deidara and rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Hidan you and Kakuzuuuuu? " Hidan rolled his eyes at Deidara, again, this kid had a way of making him do it quite often. 

"What does that even mean? "

Itachi smiled briefly at them "We've done 50ft let's go back. " They turned around and continued the walk back towards base to go East. 

"You know exactly what I mean Hidan. "

"I don't know what you mean yeah? "

"Yes! You guys totally have something going on! You two are always staring at each other! "

"No we aren't! " 

"You so totally do! You can't get passed Deidara- the master at relationships. "

"Haha! Yeah right! You can't even get your feelings for Sasori right-OW! " Hidan was shut up by Deidaras punch to the stomach. 

"I don't have feelings for Sasori. "

"Peoria said otherwise... " Hidan made a kissing face and Deidara stared at him for a brief second trying to think of what kind of punch Hidan should receive. 

"That isn't even funny! You were the one who kissed him! " 

"Yeah well that kiss saved his life. "

"yEaH wElL tHaT kIsS sAvEd HiS lIfE. "

"Don't fucking mock me you blonde bitch. "

Deidara stuck up a middle finger and Itachi laughed at his friends antics. He couldn't believe they could still be childish even during a zombie apocalypse. "I can't believe you two can still be this childish. "

"I can't believe he won't talk about his feelings for Sasori! "

"And I can't believe you won't talk about your feelings for Kakuzu- and I don't have feelings for Sasori! " Deidara looked back towards the front and they had already arrived at base- he closed his eyes and ran a hand through his tied up hair. 

"East right? "

"Yes Hidan. " They continued their walk for an hour or so which was how long it took for a full perimeter check. By the time they finished the sun was in the middle of the sky shinning down on them. Hidan thought it was a little to hot for him- he preferred the cold. 

But he could walk around shirtless during the summer... the sun never really affected him either... something about being albino he didn't remember... or care. The rest of the day went by boring and he only saw Kakuzu once during the rest of the day... dinner. Kakuzu didn't even acknowledge him, not even when they entered their shared room. 

Hidan felt so bad as they both lied in their beds that night in the dark. Both wide awake. Both still had wet hair. 

"Hey Kakuzu? "

"What Hidan. "

"I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't know your kid was a sensitive subject, I won't bring it up again. " 

There was an unbearable silence for a few seconds and Hidan felt his heart beating fast and his face starting to heat up. He didn't like that feeling-but he sort of did? It was a feeling he hadn't felt in a while till he met the man... Kakuzu.

"It's fine Hidan. Her name is Fuu... she acts just like you. "

Hidan felt a smile grow on his face, he was opening up a little. 

"Yeah how? "

"She likes anime just like you... she's spontaneous and was outgoing and didn't really ever keep quiet. "

Without even thinking Hidan rose up from his bed and walked over to Kakuzus bed and laid next to him. 

"What are you doing? "

"Laying here. "

"You are so stupid. "

"I can solve the next math problem you give me. "

"91047 times 78. "

"7,101,666. " 

"How are you even so good at math? "

"I dunno.. I got all honors math cause of it though... I could have been a mathematician or something too but I just got an easy job. "

"Sounds like you. "

"Hehe... yeah.. " without saying another thing Hidan got comfortable at Kakuzus side and Kakuzu sighed. 

"Why do you always do this? "

"This is the first. " "it's the second Hidan. "

"Wha? "

"When you were drunk you did this too. "

"Oh... i bet you thought about it a lot. "

"Shut up and go to sleep. "

"If you hold me, I will. "

Kakuzu sighed and wrapped his arms around Hidan who felt delighted by it... the smell of Kakuzu, the warmth, how safe he felt... nothing could compare. He wanted to stay there forever. Who wouldn't? Closing his eyes he snuggled in closer and Kakuzu couldn't keep his hearts from racing. 

"I can hear your heart beat.. you should chill out I'm not gonna kill you. " Hidans voice was muffled but he heard it. He nodded and took a few deep breaths and felt his hearts start to relax. Hidan didn't know he had two. He would tell him one day. 

Before he knew it Hidan was already asleep and he was left wide awake with a sleeping Hidan attached to his side. If anyone else tried this he was sure he would push them off, so why didn't he do that with Hidan? He couldn't have been developing feelings for Hidan... it can't be... maybe? 

He saw other group members in love... 

He saw love everyday. He would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous. But it wasn't like him, it wasn't like him to be jealous. To let someone so close to him, let someone know him like how Hidan knew him. He really was developing a soft spot...

And 

He didn't mind... he didn't mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter 
> 
> :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are setting out on a new mission...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

"Please let me out of here... it's been months. " the female begging voice was ringing through Aardvark's ears once again. That pitchy, annoying voice. He wanted it gone. He couldn't stand it. The other guards before him couldn't stand it either... 

"Shut the fuck up 0496. "

"No! It's unfair! You take me from my family- my father and think I will listen to you? Speaking is my right as said in the first amendment. "

"For the love of god- please just shut the fuck up you've been talking for the past 6 hours. "

"No. "

"Kid, look what will it take to shut you the fuck up? "

"Hmmm... let me out. "

Aardvark thought about it for a second... it would benefit the group much more to let this stupid fucking girl out. It's not like she let anyone use her, she would never shut the fuck up, and she was just not worth the trouble. And she drove 3 guards before him to suicide. 

Maybe... yeah... he's letting her out. 

"Get the fuck out and never come back. Your stuff is in the locker labeled 0496, and you are in Kankakee, Illinois. Leave. " 

Fuu felt a smile grow on her face and charged out the cell as he opened the door and removed her belongings from the locker... yes... this is what she had been waiting for. Her leave! She could go back to her father... where ever he was... Kakuzu. 

The next power day she would call him, contact him. She gave the guy a peace sign and instantly ran out the door- thankfully she was separated from all the other girls and boys held in this prison. As much as she would want to free the others, they were always rude to her, so they could stay here. Salty asses. 

She ran as far as she could, she ran and ran. Being in a town wasn't nice as biters were everywhere. Thankfully, she was trained in this thanks to her father. Well when was the next power day... typically it was every 5th, 15th or 25th of a month. Usually happening twice a month... pulling out her phone she checked the date... it barely had battery as she turned it on from its months worth of slumber. 

"It's November 4th... so tomorrow there should be a power day. " She muttered under her breath and looked around the town she was currently staying at. She was on top of a building currently, town hall that was long abandoned. 

"Just one more day, and I can talk to dad. "

~~~

"Hidan... we need to wake up. " Kakuzus words went unheard and ignored by the half asleep Hidan who refused to remove himself from the spot he was in. 

"Shut up Kakuzu... it's a power day we are doing nothing but watching anime... " 

"We at least have to inform Nagato-""I already told Nagato this yesterday... to not expect us to be awake by 8:30. "

"You are such an idiot Hidan Yugura. "

"Full name huh, Kakuzu Taki.. "

The way Hidan said his name made him want to kiss Hidan-no. No. No. 

He didn't want to kiss this idiot that was on top of him. He didn't want to and he never would. That's what he would tell himself anyway. 

"Shut up.... did you really tell Nagato?"

"No. "

"Oh my fucking god. Get up Hidan. "

"Uggghhhhh fine. " Detaching himself from Kakuzu Hidan stepped onto the floor and Kakuzu sighed in relief. Kakuzu got up from the bed and begun his daily routine and so did Hidan. Hidan always finished after him, as Hidan took his time during mornings. 

It took about 10 minutes for Kakuzu to finish and he sat on the chair in the corner of the room to watch Hidan finish. He was currently shirtless and staring at all his shirts trying to decide which one he wanted to wear- it was between Hunterxhunter and Jojo... he went with hunterxhunter. 

"It takes you so long to choose a shirt. "

"Cause I need to have my weeb drip on- everyday. "

"You are such an idiot. "

"Uh huh, lets go. "

The two walked out the room and into the center circle where only Zetsu and Tobi were spread out on the floor, definitely high. He had doubt in his mind that he was not high. 

"Hiyaaa Hidan and Kakuzu. " Tobi looked over at them and waved happily. This kid had so much energy. Hidan rolled his eyes and crouched down next to them and looked at the handmade bong on the ground next to them. "Potheads. "

"Nagato only lets me smoke on power days. " 

"Let me have a smoke. "

"Pay me. " 

"Pay you what Zetsu? "

"I dunno... " Hidan rolled his eyes at the high duo and looked back at Kakuzu who stood there scrolling through his phone... he looked like he was waiting for something... hmmm... 

The four stayed in silence for a while longer till Itachi and Kisame joined them and Itachi instantly walked over to Hidan. "Good morning Hidan. " 

"Morning 'Tachi. "

"Excuse us boys, we will be right back. " Itachi waved goodbye to Kisame and Kakuzu who stared back confused as Itachi dragged Hidan away to some place where they couldn't be heard.. or seen. 

Kisame raised a brow at it but ignored it mostly and turned his attention to Kakuzu. "So are you getting used to the group? " Kisame asked and Kakuzu looked at him.

"Yeah yeah. It's pretty easy group to get used to. How long have you been in this group? " 

Kisame laughed and look up at the sky, "Hmm... I'd say a little less than two years. " 

"So since this whole thing started? "

"Yeah. "

The two stayed silent for a little longer and wondered what their partners were doing. They seemed to be really good friends... hmmm.

"Yes Itachi? " Hidan asked as Itachi and him stood behind the building. Itachi grinned widely and looked around one more time before leaning into Hidans ear. 

"You can't be serious! Oh my god! "

"Hidan shut up someone will hear you- ""that's fucking insane. " 

"Yes! I still can't believe it either! " 

The two shared a giggle like a pair of teenage girls talking about their crushes. "So Kisame- Kisame Hoshigaki, was a porn Star? " 

"Yes! When he told me I couldn't stop laughing! "

"Damn 'Tachi... you gonna try and find his porn today? "

"Maybe I will... maybe I won't. " Hidan laughed at his friend one more time before looking back in the direction to where the circle was. 

"Well... last night... " Itachi looked at Hidan as Hidan spook, he wanted to know the juice information he was about to get. 

"Yes? "

"Me and Kakuzu cuddled. "

"Awwww I knew you two had a thing! " 

"Shut up you are so loud! " Hidan shoved a hand over Itachis loud mouth and laughed slightly. "Whatever let's head back. " Hidan let Itachi go who had a goofy grin on his stupid face as they walked back, clearly he was thinking of all types of things to tease Hidan with that 200iq brain of his. Hidan would strangle him- never mind. He couldn't take on Itachi, Itachi would beat his ass up without Hidan even knowing what was happening. 

Kisame smiled as they finally came back into sight and walked back over to Itachi to talk with him or whatever Kisame always did with Itachi. Hidan had blackmail against Kisame now... one wrong move and he would threaten the man who would obviously trample Hidan without putting in much effort... so maybe Hidan wouldn't blackmail Kisame. 

Hidan walked back over to Kakuzu and stood there next to man who stared at his phone even more intensely. What was he looking at? What could make him so focused on his phone? Hidan wanted to look over but that would just make Kakuzu annoyed. And mad. Hidan- didn't want that. Despite popular belief... 

Nagato finally walked out looking tireder than ever... he was probably fed up with Konan and Yahiko who walked out behind him and looked happier than ever... even in an apocalypse. They were the straight version of Itachi and Kisame. How did Hidan feel about this? Hmmm... he didn't know.

"Since it is a powerday... you guys are dismissed. Do what you please. " Nagato looked around the circle and didn't even react upon looking at Zetsu and Tobi. "Stoner assholes. " he muttered out and walked back into his room. Hidan looked at Kakuzu and grabbed his arm dragging him back to their room... he was watching anime with Kakuzu no matter how hard he complained. 

Kakuzu simply went along with it having nothing else to do. He knew he couldn't argue either as Hidan wouldn't allow him too. Hidan had been speaking of power days of pure anime since that car ride two and half weeks ago. Hidan opened the door and Kakuzu walked in rolling his eyes, "Ladies first?"

Hidan was such an idiot. 

Fuu and Hidan would get along... 

Kakuzu removed his jeans and tossed them into the closet. He was not about to spend the day in jeans just for him to be doing nothing, he would just wear his sweatpants. He robbed a few clothing shops... he'd admit it. maybeafewguccistoresaswellbutonlyhisdaughterknewthatone. 

Shoving them on he sat on his bed and Hidan grinned widely as he turned the TV and removed the paper sign that said 'only for power days' "Hmmm... let's see what anime we can watch... " Hidan messed around with the tv- no channels working. 

"Hidan, does that even work for your anime? "

"Shut up Kakuzu, I got this. " 

Kakuzu watched as Hidan messed with the TV a little longer, finally sighing deeply. "This is one doesn't have the Hulu app. " Hidan grabbed his phone and jumped on Kakuzus bed and messed with his phone that now had service and worked completely with no limitations. Amazing, the government still caring. 

"How do you even have an iPhone 11 wouldn't have you been locked up? "

"No- Wait what year is it? "

"2025. " 

"Hmm.. oh yeah I robbed this off some guard. " 

"Of course you would... "

"Well we are watching part 5 of Jojo. "

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. "

~~~

After 20 back to back episodes Kakuzu was starting to see why Hidan enjoyed anime so much. It was good. But... Hidan fell asleep on him. Kakuzu had stopped the episode and pulled out his phone to see if maybe, just maybe his daughter had contacted him back. Every power day he'd send her a message on everything he had her on, iMessage, an email, everything. He could only hope for a message back. 

As he turned on the thing- 

10 new messages from Fuu! Best daughter ever! (she made the contact on his phone. ) 

10 missed calls from Fuu! Best daughter ever!

A gasp escaped his mouth and he quickly called her back... how could he mute his phone? She could be endanger? What was wrong with him? 

It rang twice before a voice went through his ears, "Hello? Dad? Are you okay? "

"Fuu? Oh my god Fuu... is that you? "

"Of course it is- wait yeah! Peanut butter sandwiches. " Kakuzu smiled at those words... their secret password.

"With extra jam. " 

"So it really is you dad! That's great! Anyway... I annoyed those people into letting me out, if I remember correctly I am in Kankakee, Illinois. Are you still in Iowa? "

"No. I am currently in Galesburg Illinois. "

There was silence for a second as Fuu most likely calculated the distance in between. 

"About a two and half day walk... maybe 4 hour car ride? "

"I can get the exact number will you give me one second Fuu? "

"Alright dad. "

Kakuzu looked away from the phone and looked down at Hidan who made his spot on Kakuzus lap. He was drooling a little, and he swore to that god that Hidan believe that he didn't call it cute (he called it cute) and started to shake him despite not wanting to wake up the sleeping guy. 

"Hidan, wake up. "

"Ughhh... but... " Hidan groaned and slowly got up and looked at Kakuzu with a look that said 'why did you wake me up?' 

"What's the distance between Galesburg and Kankakee? " 

Hidan stared at him for a second... "what the fuck is Kankakee? " 

Oh my god... 

"Hidan it's a town in Illinois... I believe two towns away from us. " 

"Hmmm... if it's 45 minutes to Peoria... two hours in car. Why do you wake up and make my brain work?" Hidan complained and lied back down on his spot. 

"Shut up Hidan, thank you. " Kakuzu returned the phone to his ear, not knowing that Fuu had a wild grin on her face. 

"So who's Hidan? " she asked and Kakuzu felt his face warm up. 

"A friend. Anyway, 2 hours in car. "

"I heard, anyway how is this gonna work? "

"I can talk to my leader and arrange a small group to go and pick you up in town by tomorrow. "

"Alright dad-aw shit! Oops my bad- well Dad I'll talk to you soon, unmute your phone please bye bye! " 

The call ended and Kakuzu sighed heavily and looked down at Hidan, who was not asleep. "Your daughter? "

"Yeah. "

"You found her? "

"Well, she found me technically. "

"That's good for her yeah. I'm coming with you. "

"Wouldn't doubt it, I need to talk to Nagato... "

"But I don't wanna get off. "

"Get off Hidan. "

A groan was heard and Hidan shifted and got off of Kakuzu. "Alright, I'm off. " Hidan sat on the bed an Kakuzu looked down at him. Kakuzu looked so relieved, so calm. It wasn't like him, from what Hidan saw he always had a look of worry or anger. Mostly when he was alone, when the only thing he had was his own thoughts. 

Seeing him so relaxed and happy... it was cute..

"It's what? "

Hidan said that aloud... fuck.

"What? " 

"I thought I heard you say something. "

"I didn't. "

Kakuzu heard it, he heard it both times. But he'll act like he didn't. For Hidans sake... yeah. 

"Alright, I'll see you later. " Kakuzu got up from the bed and left Hidan sitting there flustered as he put his shoes on and walked out to speak with Nagato... hopefully Nagato wasn't to asleep. 

He quickly made his way to Nagatos room and knocked. There was a shuffle and the door opened to Nagato, shoving food in his mouth, and still looking as tired as ever. 

"Hello Kakuzu. How may I help you? "

"Yes hello. I spoke with you about my daughter right? "

Nagato looked away for a second and then looked back. "Yes. Yes you did, you heard back? "

"Yes. I heard back. She is in Kankakee Illinois and I wanted to ask if tomorrow I can go with a small team to go and pick her up? "

Nagato nodded and cracked his knuckles. "Yeah... that's three towns away. Pick three guys to assist you, anyone besides Zetsu, Tobi and Konan. They have a mission tomorrow and Konan isn't feeling well. "

So it was three towns away... hmm.

Kakuzu nodded and had to think about two other guys, as Hidan was already going. "Alright, thank you. "

"No problem, while you are out there try and bring some supplies? "

"I got you, alright have a nice day. "

"You too. "

And the door closed and Kakuzu walked back to his room to find Hidan sprayed out over his bed. Probably trying to go back to sleep. "Hidan? "

"Huh? "

"We have two slots for a team who should we choose? "

Hidan was quiet for a second and instantly knew who to choose. "Itachi and Kisame. Good back up, good relationship, good everything. "

"Alright, would they agree? "

"Let's go find out? "

Hidan jumped up from the bed and sat back down on the floor to put on his shoes; black converse. Hidan probably went through hell and back for those shoes. He had no doubt about it in his mind. "You ready? "

"Yeah. " they walked out of the room in silence and Hidan, upon arriving knocked on the door hard. There was a scream and a shuffling and finally Itachi appeared, looking confused. 

"Oh. Oh! Hi Hidan, what's up? Kakuzu, hello. " 

"Itachi, would you and Kisame come with us to Kankakee? "

Kisame stepped behind Itachi, shirtless. Intimidating man, Hidan couldn't believe Itachi had that thing over him. He was 6'4 he believed... compared to Kakuzu a 6'1 man... he looked like a giant. 

"Kisame, would you? "

Kisame thought about it for a second and shrugged, Hidan didn't even know he was sacred till Kisame smiled, "I don't see why not. "

"Alright Hidan, we will accompany you. "

"Thank you Itachi, I appreciate it. "

"No problem. "

The exchanged goodbyes and Kakuzu looked at Hidan as Hidan walked back to the room. Kakuzu didn't realize he was just staring at the man until Hidan turned around and raised a brow. 

"Are you coming? "

Yes he was. 

"Yeah. I'll be right there. " 

~~~

Fuu was in a bit of jiffy right about now... she was talking a bit to loud and attracted a big group of em. Man... why can't she just be a normal 16 year old? Thankfully, she was great at parkour. Being on top of a building, she had the advantage. She could run away easily and kill them easily as well. One blow to brain is all she needed to kill those freaks. 

What was her easiest option? Running away... would running away be the best option? She had to think about this one... killing those things would bring her more experience in this cruel reality. Hmmm... 

"Flip a coin it is. "

She was very indecisive... she always carried around a coin just in case situations like this arose. Pulling the coin out from her back pocket, she looked at it and placed it on her hand. 

"Heads for run. "

She tossed the coin up in the air and waited for it to fall back down... "okay, okay... Tails. Ugh. Alrighty then. " Pulling our her knife she looked down at the six zombies who mindlessly reached out, trying desperately to get her, to eat her. She sighed deeply as she stared at them... she remembered she cried when she killed her first zombie. She couldn't believe it was human just months before the whole thing. She pitted these things. 

"I'm sorry guys... I can't do it. " putting her knife away she ran away, she leaped over to the next building... she couldn't do it. Those people are suffering and she still couldn't do it. When will she be able to do it? She's 16. It's been 2 years. Why can't she do it? Two years of this whole thing and she couldn't do it. 

The thought of them still being human somewhere in there kept her from laying that finishing blow. She hadn't realized she was at the last building in that row till she was at age staring out at the half abandoned city with those creatures the only things inhabiting it... maybe a lucky human was hiding somewhere. The more Fuu stared, the worst she felt...

Everyone who had been there previously is gone... 

She was lucky she was still here. 

Everyone still alive was lucky. 

she wouldn't ever take her life for granted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuu is a sensitive baby yeah?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family is reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh sorry it’s been a while oops I’ve been watching anime lmao

That morning Kakuzu couldn't control his nerves. He had never gotten ready that fast before... like getting ready for a date. Hidan had also gotten dressed faster than ever and now he stood over his shirts and couldn't decide on which one... he wasn't even down to two options...

"Kakuzu? "

Kakuzu looked over at Hidan and raised a brow, his mask was half on his face. "What? "

"Pick my shirt for me. "

Kakuzu scoffed at Hidan and walked over to his array of shirts... all from anime. Looking at them all... he saw why Hidan had such a hard time. There was so many. Looking at them once over... "How about that one? "

He was pointing at one that said soul eater and a bunch of characters holding weapons. "Soul eater? Alright. " Hidan laughed and put the shirt on, grinning widely. Seeing that look made Kakuzu's nerves disappear, he felt calm staring at that stupid look. 

"Let's go? "

"Yeah. "

The two were the last to arrive to the circle in the middle of the parking lot. The fire was already lit as it was getting colder and colder as the days went on. Kakuzu knew exactly where and when he would be meeting up with daughter in the town as they spoke about it the other day. 

Nagato looked at Kakuzu and Hidan as they stepped into the circle of lawn chairs and other miscellaneous objects. "Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame and Itachi are setting out on a mission today. They should be back in about a few hours or so. " 

"Wait I don't get to come? But the whole squad is going! " Deidara pouted and Sasori rolled his eyes. 

"Shut up Deidara, you are an idiot. "

"Sorry DeiDei... there was only two available slots. Do you want me to bring you something? "

Deidara looked at Hidan and thought about it for a second. What could he get... well he had been wanting a new skateboard... his old broke. 

"Skateboards. Bring me skateboards. As in multiple."

Hidan grinned, that was his plan as well. "Alright, I'll bring you a skateboard or two. " Hidans side quests... find a guitar, a skateboard, but finding Kakuzu's daughter Fuu was his number one priority during the trip. 

"Thank you Hidan. "

"Well... since you didn't bring me either bring me paint and a sketchbook. "

Hidan grinned at Sasori and bowed, "Of course your honors. " A few more words were exchanged and the group of 4 (plus Samehada) went to Kakuzu's car to start their two hour car ride with Hidan as the DJ. 

Samehada laid in the back seat next to Itachi, who sat next to Kisame. Hidan and Kakuzu sat in the front and Hidan was already playing his music. He started with You Are Going to Hate This, a song he added to his playlist yesterday on the power day... he may have been up till 2 am learning it but that was his business. The car ride was silent for about 25 minutes before Hidan felt it was to awkward and wanted something to be said. 

"So Hoshigaki, you and Itachi tying the knot? "

"As in? "

Hidan turned around in the seat to face them and Kakuzu sighed, Hidan was starting. Not that he minded... it was way to quiet before hand. He hated the quiet.

"Y'know... marriage. "

"Oh. Ohhh. Yeah. " 

Hidan stared at the man grinning as he looked down at Itachi who was bright red as he held the dogs head in his lap. "Shut up Kisame... oh my bad it's Summer waters no? " 

Kisame gasped and Itachi laughed, knowing the man was flustered although you couldn't see it on his tan skin. Kisame was born and raised in Hawaii, and only left when he was 19 for college and ended up in Chicago for years leading up the whole apocalypse. 

"I will get you back for that. "

"Mhmm.. " 

Hidan felt like his heart was gonna explode watching the couple interact. Turning back around in his seat he turned his attention away from the couple in the back and towards Kakuzu who looked nervous. It wouldn't be obvious to anyone else in the car but Hidan knew Kakuzu well at this point after all the hours they spent together. 

"Kakuzu, how much longer? "

"Hidan, it's only been 30 minutes. "

"Oh. Sooo what is Fuu like anyway?"

"Like a mini you. Less of a potty mouth though. "

"Hey! I don't say bad words that often. "

"Yes you do. "

"Do fucking not shut the fuck up-oh. "

"Yeah. "

Kakuzu already knew this was gonna be a long car ride. 

~~~

It took three hours to get to the town instead of the two and half because they ran into a group of zombies that filled the middle of the street and had to take a detour. They drove in the town for quite some time before arriving at the abandoned McDonalds which was the Rendezvous point, just a few minutes behind schedule to Kakuzus disappointment. They all looked around and left the car, holding their weapons close. 

The few zombies wandering around instantly caught scent of them and bolted towards them. Hidan grinned and shoved his knife through the brain of a male zombie that was running at him. He looked around for a way to get on the roof of the building, and found a trash can that was pressed against the wall... probably the way Fuu got up. Climbing up onto the trash can with the zombies far to distracted with the others he got onto the roof and looked out for them... he was just gonna help them up. 

That zombie was sneaking up behind Kakuzu.... fuck! 

"Kakuzu behind you! "

Kakuzu heard Hidans words loud and clear and turned around to see probably the ugliest zombie he had ever seen. He quickly shoved his knife into the zombies neck and it's blood spilled out of the whole... the chunky purple blue blood that zombies had. A sigh escaped Kakuzu's mouth and he finished it off with a blow to the brain, and it fell to the floor without making another sound. Pitiful creatures.

Kakuzu couldn't believe these flesh eating monsters were once human.

He looked back over at Hidan who was helping Samehada up onto the roof. Fuu wasn't there yet huh? Kakuzu walked over to the trash bin and watched as Itachi and Hidan struggled to get the dog up on the roof and it ended up being Kisame who got the poor dog up there, and the rest got up easily. 

Fuu watched the group closely, she wouldn't trust them till she saw her father. Until she heard their secret code... she would stay hidden. 

She saw her father get up onto the building and held in her happiness till he said those secret words... the code.

"We are? "

"On the cruise. " Hidan looked shocked at the other voice that said the words along with him. He looked in the direction of the voice to see a girl, most likely Fuu, staring in shock... but she looked relived. 

She had green hair. Hidan wondered how that worked. Maybe her mom, cause Kakuzu clearly had black hair. 

"You watched one piece? "

Hidan grinned widely. 

"Of course I did! "

"Haha! Dad! I love your friend. " Fuu walked over to the group and stepped in front of Kakuzu who looked like he was on the verge of tears. "So dad-" Her words were interrupted by a hug. A hug from her father. She smiled and quickly returned the hug as Hidan stared in awe at the cuteness of the reunion of the two. 

The hug lasted awhile, and Itachi and Kisame kept look out while Hidan stared in awe; which didn't stop as the hug separated. 

"Hidan stop. "

Huh? What was he doing? 

"What am I doing? "

"Staring. "

"Wait! You have a soul eater shirt! Dad he has a soul eater shirt! "

"Yeah, I loved soul eater. I'm Hidan by the way. "

"I'm Fuu! "

"Nice to meet you. "

"Nice to meet you too! "

~~~

The group of 6 walked the streets in search for food, water and anything that would come in handy during an apocalypse. Hidan was keeping his eye out for three things... a weeb ship, a skate shop, and a music store. By now most stores would have been robbed but... there was a chance no? Zombies wandered around mindlessly as the group filed into an abandoned publix, long forgotten by most. 

"Let's spilt up and meet back here in ten. " 

Kisame and Itachi nodded instantly and bolted off towards the left with Samehada and left Hidan, Fuu, and Kakuzu to the right of the store. The three walked with their weapons in hand, trying not to be so loud. The area with dairy was sad to look at, as everything there was expired. Long expired. Hidan remembered that if you go to Washington DC and arrive at a small building the government would give you a large box of supplies to survive for a month or so... maybe a few weeks depending on how much you eat. 

They walked in the store for awhile and found close to nothing as the store had already been mostly raided. They met back in the front and they continued to venture out.... and then it caught Hidans eyes, the skate shop! 

"Hey.. can we stop there? " Kakuzu looked over at Hidan who was staring right at a skate shop, he guessed Hidan was a man of his word. 

"Alright. Sure go, we'll wait outside. " 

"Dad can I go in too? "

"Mhm, don't take long. "

Kakuzu watched carefully as Hidan and Fuu entered the shop... he would watch carefully outside with Kisame, Itachi and Samehada. 

As they walked in Hidan started to wonder why did Fuu come in with him? Did she like skateboards?

"Why'd you come? "

"Huh? Oh.... I dunno. I miss skating. And also, can we be friends? "

She wanted to be friends? Okay. Sure.

"Sure. Your dad was getting boring with anime talk anyway. " Kakuzu really wasn't getting boring with the anime talk, if anything Kakuzu was just getting more into it by the days. 

"Hehe, have you heard him sing the death parade intro?"

"He sings the death parade intro? "

"Yes! "

"Oh my god... we have to try it the next power day. "

"So what is your favorite anime? "

"Jojo, specifically Part 5. " Hidan likes this kid. He had a fresh face to enjoy anime. They had two things in common from what he had seen so far... 

"That's sick! Mine is Hxh! I love Gon. He's so cute. "

Hidan laughed and she looked over towards a rack of clothes that wasn't all raided yet. "Can I check that out? "

"Go ahead, I'll watch. "

As she checked out the clothing on the rack Hidan looked around a caught glimpse of a few boards who were yet to be taken... there was a grand total of five, that needed to be put together... he could do that. Hidan jumped over the counter of the long abandoned skate shop and looked around for wheels and extra parts for the boards. 

It took him about three minutes to gather everything and shove it in a bag... and then he came to realization... how would he carry it all? 

Hidan thought about it for a second, maybe more than a few... maybe 10 seconds... a shopping cart! 

...

Where would he find one? Hmmmm....

Right there. 

Hidan bolted over to it and Fuu watched him as he shoved the boards and bags of supplies into the cart. Smart thinking... she walked over and placed the few shirts she gathered that hadn't been robbed yet and Hidan gave her a smile. 

"Alright you ready? "

"Hehe, yeah! " The two walked out of the store pushing the shopping cart and Kakuzu felt himself smile under the mask... why? Why was he smiling? 

"You ready to go, Kuzu? " Kakuzu rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname Hidan had given him and Itachi snickered. 

"Kuzu? Hidan that's clever. " 

"I'm very smart yes? " 

Kakuzu scoffed as those words, "You didn't know what touché meant. "

Hidan looked over at Kakuzu and stuck his tongue out and Fuu let out a laugh... she found it funny. She wanted to meet the rest of the group- make more friends! She loved making friends before this whole thing... she wondered what her friends were up too... Sai, and Lee... those were her best friends... she knows they are alive.

Somewhere.

"Let's go... a horde is coming. " Kisame looked down at Samehada who began to paw at his leg, meaning that a horde was indeed coming. They were easily outnumbered in a horde fight. A horde was over 10 zombies. This exact horde was over 30. The group of six shared a glance and bolted back towards the car, Hidan was indeed still holding onto the shopping cart... well he was going the fastest because he rode the shopping cart. 

—

"Does the dog know how to sense hordes? "

Kisame lifted a brow at Fuu, and smiled. "Yeah. Taught her well. "

"That's so cool! Can I pet her-I'm moving to fast what's her name? "

"Her name is Samehada. "

"Oooh pretty name! Can I pet her? "

"Go ahead. "

Kakuzu smiled as his daughter pet the dog stationed on Itachi's lap with no intention of moving. 

"Say Fuu... do you know this song? "

Fuu smiled and started to get ready...

"Of course i do. "

...

"Daichi wo fumeshite- " Hidan grinned widely as she sang the entire song easily... it was cute.

"You can smile again! "

"You can fly away. "

"Oh Kakuzu? Have I played it so much you know it now? "

"Perhaps you have. "

"Ahah! Weeb- wait! Heheh. " Hidan started to laugh and scrolled on his phone for the song in question, Flyers. 

Kakuzu knew it as soon as the beat played.

It was coming. 

"Oooooo! "

"Yes! " 

"This song was my guilty pleasure how did you know- Fuu! " Hidan and Fuu grinned and Kakuzu felt a smile growing on his face as the song continued... The nostalgia he felt hearing this song that he thought he would never hear again. He felt happy to hear it again... yeah. He felt happy in general. 

He felt happy as the car ride continued on with Fuu and Hidan singing anime intros, Itachi asleep on Kisame's shoulder and Kisame staring out into the world around him. The next two hours would be a long two hours. 

~~~

The group arrived at sundown, and quickly rushed into base. The night was dangerous. You couldn't see well in the dark and zombies are known for being the craziest at night, Fuu stared in awe at all the new friends she could make. 

She moved towards a circle where most people sat, stood or lied on the floor. They all turned to look and stared in shook at the face of another person. Fuu smiled, she didn't even feel awkward. She never felt awkward. Or... she didn't feel awkward around new people. 

"Hi! I'm Fuu. Nice to meet you all! " She waved happily and Deidara felt confused, how was she so happy? What? How? 

"Hiyaaa! I'm tobi! " Tobi was already right next to her and introducing himself and Fuu was happy someone was at enthusiastic as her. 

Hidan walked over and scoffed, "By the way that's a 32 year old man. " 

Fuu rolled her eyes at Hidan and continued to talk to Tobi, who introduced her to Zetsu. 

"Here Dei, I got skateboards. And sorry Sasori, couldn't get any paint a horde rushed in. " Hidan placed down the bag on the floor and Deidara happily reached into it and examined all the boards before choosing his own. 

Deidara ended up with a board that had a hand with a mouth attached to it, with explosions behind it. "It's fine Hidan, I'm getting a board then. " 

"Go ahead. " Hidan sat next to them on the floor to choose his board and Sasori had already choose a red one with a scorpion- which was ironic... very ironic. 

"Your name means scorpion in Japanese right? "

"How'd you know? "

"I speak Japanese. "

"Oh... my mom was Japanese. She's dead now. "

Ouch. Sasori was always a bit blunt when it came to his family life.

"I'm sorry for your lost. "

"It happened when I was nine. "

Hidan nodded and continued to look through the boards and ended up with a skeleton one that he was gonna add jashin signs on much later with a white marker. The three spent about 30 minutes setting the boards up with the wheels and everything else they needed. 

When they finished Deidara was the first to skate around the parking lot. "Tobi wants a turn! " 

Deidara grinned widely, and skated up to Tobi and let him ride the board... he just wanted to see the guy fall. 

Tobi stepped up onto the board and was wobbly as he pushed off the ground, and fell face first... "HAHAHAHAH! " Deidara laughed wildly as Tobi lied on the ground in pain as his mask pushed up into his face causing way more pain than the fall itself. 

"Fuck! " 

The laughing continued as Tobi got up- the laughing instantly stopped. Tobi looked around- his mask! "Ahahhhh! " Tobi touched his face and screamed at the same time- HALF OF IT BROKE! Tobi bolted to his room and felt like he wanted to cry- he was crying- why was he crying? Tobi made it to his room and sat down on the floor next to the door, locking it. The only one getting in was Zetsu..

Tobi looked down at his wet hands, and felt the tears pouring out his eye. Pulling the mask off he stared at the broke thing with a sad look, that mask had been with him for years... and it's broken... the tears didn't stop pouring from his eye.

He had this mask since the accident...

Since the incident he had nearly forgotten; why he always wanted to be happy... the mask broken in two pieces staring back at him. He got up slowly and walked into the bathroom- staring... staring at his reflection. He looked identical to Obito... expect for that missing eye- those scars... the things people always told him apart from Obito... they never understand the pain of being a twin. 

They don't understand the pain of being an Uchiha failure- the pain of being compared to a brother who is better than you in everything. No one understands... Tobi stared at the tears falling from his eye and watched as his eye started to become red... his sharringan. Three lines sprung from the middle and... 

"Tobi? " Tobi's head snapped towards Zetsu before he even spoke, "Is that- ""Shut up."

Zetsu stared at Tobi as Tobi's tears continued to pour down his face. "Tobi what's the matter- ""Shut up. "

Zetsu stepped closer to Tobi and held the mans wishes... to shut up. Zetsu reached out to Tobi's face that despite wearing a mask hours upon hours a day was still soft. Zetsu wiped away the tears rolling down and pulled Tobi in for a hug... despite the fact he hated them. 

He loved Tobi more than he hated hugs.

"We'll get you a new mask. "

"I don't need one. "

"Okay. "

The hug lasted a decent amount of time, and when it ended Tobi quickly dismissed Zetsu who respected Tobis wishes and stepped out of the room, leaving Tobi alone to have his identity crisis. Tobi dug through his clothes for quite a while to find an orange shirt... 

“There. “ Tobi picked up the orange shirt and walked back into the bathroom... he removed his shirt and scarf leaving him shirtless to stare at himself in the mirror. He looked at the cloud on his arm... the group that had changed his life. He smiled and looked down at the shirt. 

He ripped the shirt into a bandana like shape and wrapped it around the bottom half of his face. The top half of his face now visible to all, and he felt happy to have people know who he is. That he isn’t his brother. That he is Tobi Uchiha. Not Obito Uchiha. That he isn’t a failure. That he’s perfectly fine the way he is. That he can be happy in his own skin, he didn’t have to be the most successful... he just had to be him. 

And he was happy to be himself. He liked his new look. He liked himself. He loved himself, something that would never be taken away from him. 

~~~

"Deidara- uhhh shouldn't you apologize? " 

Deidara scoffed at Fuu and rolled his eyes, "It's not my fault he fell. "

Despite his attitude... he felt bad. Really bad. 

"Still that mask must be dear to him no? "

"You are annoying yeah? Just go bother someone else. " Deidara looked away and looked at Sasori who sighed. 

"Dei you could try and be nice? "

"Shut up. "

"I'm gonna fucking punch you. " with those words Deidara sprinted away in the opposite direction to get away from Sasori and his punches.. 

"Hey. Fuu? " Fuu turned to look over at Hidan as he spoke and she was confused on why she was so annoyed at the two boys.

"Yeah? "

"Ignore those two, specifically Deidara. You may be around the same age but... ignore em for a while? "

"I'll try. It's my goal to make friends though, I might have to talk a little? "

"I'm just giving you a heads up. "

"Thank you. "

"No problem. " 

Hidan walked away from the girl and back towards Kakuzu who was staring off into space as he subconsciously sharped his knife. 

"Kuzu? "

"Hidan what did I say about that nickname? "

"I’m gonna use it no matter what you say there's no point in arguing. "

...

There was a silence...

"I know. "

Hidan sat down next to Kakuzu with his back towards the man and lied his head on Kakuzus lap... who paid no mind to it to Hidans content. Hidan would be a liar to admit he wasn't catching some feelings... but he didn't know why? Maybe that long hair or those scars that covered his body... or those eyes- 'I get it subconscious. ' 

Hidan stared off at the wall at the front of the parking lot separating the motel from the rest of the world, thoughts filled his mind. If he had stayed in that motel by himself he would have gone crazy... he wouldn't have meet all these great friends... he would have been alone... if he hadn't meet Kakuzu that faithful day he would be completely and utterly alone. With no one. 

Alone.

Something that Hidan was scared of. His phobia. His greatest fear. He never admitted it to himself... he feared being the last one, being the last one around... completely and utterly alone with no one. He was scared to be alone. He never showed it, he never thought about it, but it was there. He was always only a little on his nerve, always watching out a little... always scared. 

Bringing himself back from his thoughts he focused on A laughing Deidara on the floor with Sasori straddled over him, a small smile on his face as he held his fist up Deidaras stomach. Those two... he shipped them hard. 

"I bet you wish Sasori would do that to you. "

Hidan chocked on air at the words that escaped Kakuzu's mouth and turned around to stare at the man who he knew had a stupid smirk on his face. Asshole!

"I do not! Fucking asshole! " 

"Haha... alright Hidan I believe you. “

~~~

"Dad... I don't wanna sleep alone tonight. " Kakuzu stared at Fuu with saddened eyes and pulled her into a hug... his poor daughter...

"It's all right... you can sleep in my room. "

Fuu nodded and they walked to Kakuzu and Hidans shared room in silence as the sun started to fall, making way for the moon. Night was dangerous... very dangerous even in the middle of no where. 

The two walked in to see Hidan sprawled out over his bed staring up at the ceiling with headphones in- he didn't even know they were there. "Hidan. "

Hidan still didn't hear them. 

"Hidan! "

Hidans head snapped in their direction and he pulled out both earbuds and smiled. "Yeah? "

"Fuu is sleeping here tonight. "

"Who's bed? "

"Mine obviously. "

"Yeah... haha right. "

"Fuu there's a shower in the bathroom that works if you would like to shower. " 

She looked at him and nodded, and without much more assistance found a towel and went in to take a shower... a long awaited one. Hidan looked at Kakuzu who looked deep in thought. 

"Kakuzu? "

"Yes? "

"Where are you gonna sleep? "

Hidan didn't want to be selfish or anything... but... he liked it when it was only Kakuzu and him- well in the room. Hidan could do all the stuff his mind and and feelings craved but now with a person? How would it even work? He just didn't want anything to change between him and Kakuzu... he liked their relationship. 

Kakuzu stared at Hidan and sighed, placing his gun on the small seat in the rooms corner, and Hidan watched carefully as Kakuzu walked over to him... "In your bed. "

That was fucking hot.

"What? "

"Huh? "

"Mhm. " 

Hidan needed to stop speaking his mind... it wasn't gonna end well... not at all. There was silence between the two as Kakuzu changed out of his clothes, and he now in comfortable clothes he sat on Hidans bed... he had showered earlier. 

"You weren't kidding huh? "

"I was not. "

"Of course. "

~~~

Two days went by peacefully. Nothing much happened... it was quiet for an apocalypse. Hidan had felt bored for the first time since he had joined the akatsuki, Kakuzu was out training Fuu as a precaution... Sasori and Deidara had been skating non stop... Itachi was... not doing anything. 

Hidan would go bother Itachi- well... he could go join Sasori and Deidara who were more than likely skating around. Lifting himself from his bed he walked out the door and into the parking lot where he saw Deidara skating around while Sasori sat on the ground... sketching something? 

Hidan would go bother him before bothering Itachi. 

Hidan walked over to Sasori and sat down next to him, Sasori not even acknowledging him. Hidan stared down at what the kid was drawing... he was drawing Deidara. Lots of deidaras. Some looked more chibi and cartoony... and some were realistic, all the way to the mole on his left eyebrow... the kid had talent. 

Sasori was currently drawing Deidara riding the skateboard. Hidan thought it was cute. Neither were aware of their feelings.... or at least Sasori wasn’t aware of his. “Hidan stop breathing so hard. “

“Shut the fuck up. “

“Pffft.... no. “

Sasori continued his sketching and Hidan sighed and lied down on the floor, and Sasori gave him a glance. 

“Hidan that’s gross it’s the floor. “

“Can’t be grosser than the walkers. “

“Touché. “

“Even you know that word? Jashin! “ 

“You didn’t? I thought you were kinda smart. “

“In math I am everything else I’m terrible at. “ 

There was silence between them, and the sound of the skateboard became much louder as Deidara neared them and came to a stop infront of them with a large grin. Hidan looked at Deidara, who he thought would be sweaty and gross... but he forgot it’s November... it’s cold now. 

“Yo Hidan! “

“Hello DeiDei. “

“What’s with you? You’re so lack luster. Ughhh. “

“Fuck off! “ Hidan quickly got to his feet to chase the blondie around the parking lot, who didn’t get on his board for whatever reason as he made a bolt for it. The chasing quickly ended with Itachi calling them over, who Hidan was not expecting to be out there. 

“Alright... I’m gonna trust the three of you with some information. “ Itachi looked around the parking lot, and started walking towards Sasori and Deidara’s shared room to show them what he had found. 

The four gathered in a circle on the bed, and Itachi placed down a paper, and his phone. “Well... I may or may not have... located my brother. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I tried something new, I went into more characters personal feelings. Tell me how you feel about it please 😌


	9. Ghost towns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasori, Hidan, Tobi, Deidara and Kisame risk their lives for Itachi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for lack of updates my brain has just become Jojo rot at this point.

"You located your brother? No way Tachi! "

Hidan felt excited for his friend, his friend would get to reunite with his little brother again, for the first time in... years? Itachi nodded and looked around once more.

"There's a problem though. "

"How? " Sasori asked, and Itachi sighed and placed his hand on his cheek. 

"He's in Washington D.C. with Kakashi, Rin and Obito who wouldn't just let me see Sasuke again-there would be problems. He's probably been through so much and I couldn't protect him. " Itachi stared at the ground as his sharigan started to appear... in a much different pattern. "I can't seem to protect anyone... " 

/twelve years ago  
Itachi Uchiha's backstory/

Itachi stared hard, rethinking his entire life. That every single decision he had ever made led him up to this... watching his best friend jump off a cliff down to his death. Every single decision led him to this... 

If only shisui had talked to him... he'd been in the same situation- he had tried to end his life... but- why? Why now? What was the purpose of life if it would end just as it started? Without thinking he ran to the edge of the cliff, his friends smile never left his face... all the way down... Itachi felt his eyes burning as he watched... his eyes burned.... they itched. It didn't feel right to him. Nothing felt right. 

His friend was dying. His friend was inches from death. How could he go back in time? Fix this. Fix this mistake. He didn't want this- his friend never seemed to want it either. His friend was happy- that wasn't for him to say. He knew stuff about how Shisui was treated. Never the full truth, and now his friend was dead, at the bottom of a ravine, dead. Dead. Itachi never noticed the tears slipping from his eyes, he never noticed he was crying. 

A scream escaped his mouth and he collapsed back onto the grass, this place... this is where he and shisui always hung out. Just a little ways out from where the Uchiha plaza was, but now... it was just a place that would be filled with horrific memories. 

Itachi Uchiha would never recover from this. 

Itachi Uchiha unlocked his mangekyo sharigan that unlucky day- and he wouldn't know until later on in life. 

~~

/present/ 

"Hey Itachi! "

"Itachi? "

"Tachi? "

it was all mumbled to Itachi as he spaced off and thought about his past. The past he wish he could have forgotten. All the court trails that followed it... he wished he hadn't lived through any of it. He wished he jumped off with his best friend that day. 

"I am gonna head to bed. " 

Itachi stood up and quickly walked to his room, ignoring the concerns of his friends. Was he gonna enter another depression wave? He had been diagnosed all those years ago- but he hadn't had a wave hit him in years. Maybe since before this whole apocalypse started. He wanted to lay in bed and never face the earth again... yeah. That sounded good to him. Very good. 

~~

"Itachi Uchiha is temporarily out of commission. " Nagato stated to the group, "he is in a wave of depression and is to not be bothered. " 

Hidan felt his heart sink at those words. Clearly those things with his brother had an effect on him. Poor Itachi... 

"I volunteer to scout for anti depressants. " 

"Hidan? " Kakuzu didn't think Hidan was so loyal. He would scout out for medicine to help his friend without a second thought. 

"Ah... hmm. That could be something we can do. While out looking for those scout for other medicines. " Nagato purple eyes scanned the group... Kisame would most definitely go. 

"Any other volunteers? " 

Kisame was the first to raise his hand, followed by Sasori. 

"Since the nearest pharmacy is a ghost town... I'll need two more volunteers. " 

A ghost town was a town completely filled with walkers. Every building had at least two zombies occupying it. 

Deidara whispered something at Sasori who rolled his eyes. "I'll go. " Tobi said and Deidara eyes widened. Tobi couldn't outdo him! No! 

"Me too! " Deidara yelled and Nagato nodded in agreement. 

"So Hidan, Kisame, Sasori, Tobi and Deidara. The rest of us will take care of base... don't worry. You set out in ten minutes. " Nagato turned over to the cars and sighed. "Bring some gas, Medicine, but most importantly... anti depressants. Take the rover. " the rover was the smallest car, but the quietest. It was ideal for a ghost town. 

"You didn't come eh Kakuzu? " Hidan said as he packed a quick bag the trip. He hadn't told many people... but he was a professional skater before he was put in the asylum. He decided to bring it, it could be used for many things. His skateboard that is.

"My daughter is the most important thing right now Hidan. " 

"Even after all of our flirting? " Hidans heart did jumps as he talked. He kept his blush relatively hidden, but if looked at deeper it was noticeable. 

Kakuzu stared at Hidan... why did he feel so warm and gushy from what he had said? Feelings for Hidan? Yeah right! "Even after all the flirting. " 

"Give me a good luck kiss... " Hidan started, "Bruno Bucciarati! " Hidan let out a laugh at Kakuzus face, who mumbled something under his breath. 

"Hehe... that was a Jojo reference. " 

"Hidan do you have your knife? " Kakuzu had the honor to make sure Hidan didn't miss anything... he was missing his knife. 

"Ah! Shit.... well fuck. " 

"Mhm. Get going already they are probably waiting for you. " 

"Kiss my Bruno figure while I'm gone... maybe the mista pictures too. " 

"Shut up Hidan. "

~~~

Hidan stood next to the 'rover' with Kisame and Sasori. Tobi and Deidara still weren't ready. "Did Deidara only come cause he didn't want Tobi to one up him? " Hidan asked while looking at the sky.

"Yes. " 

"What a kid. " Kisame scoffed. 

"He better not slow us down. " Kisame looked sad. He looked like he would do anything to find the anti depressants for Itachi. 

"Deidara is strong. " 

"He uses explosives I doubt he wouldn't be, it's a matter of how loud. "

"Noise attracts the normal zombies, which I see as a win no? "

"The smart ones won't be so impressed... those are the ones we should be worried about. "

"Look Kisame, we are fucked either way. Deeply. Just believe we can work together and get through this. " 

Kisame stared at Sasori. The kid deserves more respect than he gets. He can stand his ground in an argument with an adult. He would have been a good lawyer... 

"Okay. You win. "

Sasori grinned and Tobi and Deidara finally joined them after two more minutes of waiting. "Let's go. We are running behind schedule. " Kisame hopped into the front seat and Tobi followed in suit stepping into shotgun. That left the three seats in the back too Sasori, Deidara and Hidan. To Deidaras delight. 

The drive to a ghost town would have anyone's nerves up. Hidan remembered in the journal he had read that the person had been in a ghost town. Maybe it was for emphasis but the page was filled with blood stains. The author explained it with such fear like it was something you wouldn't go to even if a trillion dollars waited at the other side. 

But the five of them didn't hesitate to go. Tobi owed Itachi a lot. Itachi thought to take Tobi before they escaped the Uchiha plaza. Even with all the childish things Tobi did, Itachi went to get him. 

Sasori and Hidan went for the same reason; Itachi was their friend. Itachi would do the same for them. 

Deidara... is petty. That is why he sits in the backseat asleep on Hidans shoulder. He wasn't worried at all. He wasn't one to be very scared. He was all about that I'm here for a fun time, not a long time. 

Kisame just wanted Itachi to be... Itachi again. He loved Itachi. He would do anything for Itachis pain and sadness to be gone. He would go barefoot over hot rocks for his Itachi. A ghost town meant nothing if he could see Itachi be Itachi once again. That smile... 

He would do anything.

~~~

They arrived just outside the town and shared a few glances. They're nerves arose, (minus deidara. He still wasn't nervous.) "Are you guys ready? " 

It was a question that needed an answer. Kisame wouldn’t drive into the town until he got answers from all of them. He wouldn’t drive someone into a town filled with those creatures who wasn't ready to face them. Even if he fiancée was in trouble. Itachi would do the same. 

"I'm ready. " Deidara spoke calmly. He was completely calm. He wasn't scared of a few hundred zombies. 

"I'm ready. " Tobi loaded his gun as he said that, a gun with a silencer. As stupid as Tobi was (sometimes) he wouldn't bring a loud weapon into a ghost town and risk his friends death. 

"Fuck yeah I'm ready! " Hidan didn't mean to raise his voice too much... but he did anyway... and got shushed by everyone in the car. 

"Ready. If I die Hidan can just revive me again- Ow."  
Sasoris speech got interrupted by Deidara and Hidan punching him. 

"Don't say stuff like that. " 

"Okay... sorry. " 

"Well if we are all ready, let's go. " they drove into the town of Abingdon Illinois. A ghost town. Something... long forgotten by the people that escaped the town. In the book Hidan had read the author explained that ghost towns weren’t just the zombies spreading their disease fast- no it was 59.4% of the towns population turning zombie. It was a thing the author didn’t understand. How could a whole town turn? Hidan never questioned it. He wasn’t good a logically thinking. He was only ever good with numbers. 

“We will stay silent, not a single movement other then this car. A single sound- single anything can kill us. “ was all Kisame said. Everyone understood. 

The five minute drive to the pharmacy was tense. The walkers crawling, waddling, and lurking in the streets would put anyone on edge. It was lucky that zombies didn’t ever wander out of the cites or towns from when they turned. They rarely left those places.  
Like a part of their soul didn’t want to leave the only familiar place- like maybe- just maybe... they are still even a little human. 

They stopped in right in front of the pharmacy, it was silent. No one even moved. “I will go. “ Kisame whispered and just before he could step out the car- 

“YO DUMBASSES! “ Deidara was already running out of the car- he was playing distraction... the group the stared in horror as Deidara started to set off his explosions causing hundreds of zombies to sprint towards the loud noises. 

“Let’s take this opportunity yeah? “ Sasori was out of the car fast- he didn’t waste a second of Deidaras distraction and handled the lock on the door as quickly as he could. He got it open and Tobi and Hidan waited outside to protect the two inside from any lurking zombies who didn’t run for the distraction. Sasori and Kisame were quickly in the building and scouted around, knives out and ready for any hidden zombies getting ready to jump out at any second. 

“Quickly take as much as the other medicine, I’ll take care of the anti depressants. “ Kisame hopped the counter and sorted through all the medicines and looked for a non expired bottle of the pills. “Bingo. “ he picked one up and quickly shoved it in his bag and turned back around the counter looking around before jumping over. 

Deidaras distraction wouldn’t last much longer, they would tire out eventually and Deidara honored his life. Slightly. He wanted to go out in a Big Bang, not to a bunch of stupid rotting corpses. 

“Sasori I got it. “ he didn’t speak to loud but Sasori understood and shoved the last bit of bandages and gauge in the backpack in his hands. They rushed out the building and shoved the bags in the back seats and hoped the in the car... 

How would deidara escape this? 

BOOM! 

that’s how. 

Deidara came running as the zombies rushed towards the explosion. “Fucking go! “ Deidara jumped into the car with a wild grin on his face. 

“You are fucking insane kid. “ 

Was all Kisame said as he pushed on the gas hard and rushed out of the town without a look back. He got Itachi the medicine that could help him. What more could he ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels shorter than usual.


	10. A look into the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakuzu has a look into his true feelings.

"Were you scared for me Kuzuuu? " Hidan stuck his tongue out at Kakuzu as he walked back into their shared room, and now Fuu had her own bed squeezed into the room. Hidan rushed over to Kakuzu who only looked annoyed. 

''Maybe. '

Kakuzu couldn't believe the thought crossed his mind. But... he did miss Hidans snarky remarks. The constant, snarky, remarks that pissed him off or just slightly annoyed him sometimes. The laugh, the ear piercing laugh that would leave Hidans mouth after said remarks. Maybe he missed Hidan. Even just a little.

The kid was growing on him.

"No. I didn't. "

Hidan pouted before letting out a laugh and running over to his Bruno shrine. And the small Jashin amulets and small religious items like the triangle in a cross necklace and the sacrifice needle. Once a year he would pinch a whole into his finger and let all the blood sulk into the dirt as a feeding for Jashin's greatest servant, Hidan. 

Not Hidan Hidan, but Hidan. 

He was lucky to be named after someone so legendary. So... so awesome.

"Well, I didn't miss you either. "

"You were only gone for half a day. "

"Half a day and I could've been zombie meat. Not that I would die. "

Kakuzu scoffed. "Go mess around with your friends. Go go. "

Hidan huffed, laughed and left Kakuzu to his own devices. Fuck. 

Maybe the kid was growing on him a little to much. 

"Dad that was so not like you. " 

And now a lecture from his daughter. How nice. Maybe he did need this? No. No he didn't. He was a grown man. He was in touch with his emotions. He always had been, always would. Even when he was with his ex wife. Always. He had control. 

Control. 

Did he have control? When his thoughts wandered right towards Hidan. The mans looks, the mans sharp smile. (Literally he had vampire fangs it always confused Kakuzu on how.) Hidan was so... different. It felt natural around Hidan. Like they had met previously, like they were already friends. Maybe something... deeper? 

Kakuzu wasn't in control right now. Get back into control. 

"What Fuu? "

"This isn't like you. You and Hidan act so natural usually. "

Kakuzu cursed his daughter for being so... for understanding him. Knowing him too well. His fault he supposed.

Control. All he needed was control and he would be fine. Though... has he ever had much control in relationships.. in feelings?

/Kakuzu's backstory/  
10 or so years ago.

"You... You tried to hit me! To beat me! Fuu! " Kakuzu raised his hands up, dropping the dish into the sink. He didn't need this today. Why was she off her meds again... 

"Don't do this. "

But Kakuzu loved her. He fell in love with her right? He had their daughter with her. So he supposed this is how it's supposed to be. He's supposed to suffer with this woman but he is in control of his emotion. He is control of his life, his income, his meals, his... his feelings? Yes. Of course. He was in control.

Just as always. How could he not be in control at a time like this. Then the door slammed. Fuu came running towards him in tears, the sight of that made him realize the severity of the situation. That it didn't just affect him, Fuu was not in control. She's too young to understand, she's too innocent. 

"It's gonna be okay. You are going to be okay. daddy will always be here for you. "

Comforting her, he realized he needed to be comforted too. He thought this woman was of his dreams, it didn't take long for him to see that she wasn't. She never was. When her eyes sparkled in the street lights as they drove through the night in town, she wasn't the love of his life. 

She was the woman who would hurt her the most. She was the woman sent from hell. 

She wasn't the love of his life. 

...leaving her was the hardest part. Coming to the conclusion that this woman would always hurt you and your daughter was easy. Yet... why was it so hard to leave? 

He knew he was suffering. But he was in control. 

But... maybe this is how it was? 

He'll take full control. He'll leave her, he'll take his daughter and protect her. Keep her safe from everything ever. 

/present/

"Dadddd! Hello! " Fuu waved her hand in front of Kakuzu's face. He'd spaced out. Oh. Interesting, he was thinking about her. He didn't look at that chapter of his life very often, and he was thankful that Fuu didn't remember much of it.

..."What Fuu?"

She rolled her eyes, "You were spaced out. Alsoooo Nagato is calling you. "

Kakuzu nodded and left to speak with nagato without another word. Fuu shrugged and collapsed onto her bed. 

~~~

Nagato's tired eyes stared at them all, like he was doing a head count but much more intimidating. "You are all here. Good. Itachi has been given the medicine, thanks to the group we sent out. "

He paused. 

"I'm glad you 5 came back fine. Dismissed. “

Kakuzu glanced over at Hidan who had a smug smile on his face. Was it bad that a Kakuzu wanted to kiss that smile off his face? He wanted to hold onto the sides of his face and run his fingers through Hidan’s hair. Rub small circles with his thumb as his tongue pushes into Hidans mouth. 

What. 

Would Hidan feel the same? 

He couldn’t. 

He wouldn’t ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... it’s been a hot minute. My bad I got sucked into the Jojo fandom. It’s also a short ass chapter my bad. Not even 1,000 words.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
